The Spirit And The Wizard
by Buttergriffin332
Summary: Life for Lucy isn't easy. When she obtains a gate key she's never heard of, she lives the adventure she's always wanted. [AU story] (Rating may change)
1. A new key arises

_**Nobody's pov**_

"Lucy!" A loud, adult male voice called out. The man was in his early 50s, raising a 17 year old girl by himself. The mother of the teenage had died on July 7th when the daughter was very young.

The young girl walked up to her father. Wearing a nice, beautiful pink dress. It would catch the light to where it would sparkle like the night time stars. It was merely two inches off the ground and almost impossible to breath while wearing it. The female had been struggling to get the needed oxygen ever since it was put on her.

"Yes father?" She asked with a soft voice, not having the air she needed to speak loudly to him.

"I know you are coming to the age of 18. And I am glad to see that you are growing up. I will not be around forever and will need someone to look after Heartfilia Konzern for me when I pass." He started.

The man was dressed in a brown tux, staring out the window the whole time he spoke, not turning around to face his daughter who was struggling to keep standing. His shadow cast down over his desk while he stood in the center of the window.

"What are you saying?" She asked with a small gasp to regain what little air she could hold in.

"You must marry at the age of 18 and take over Heartfilia Konzern." He said and turned his head to face her. "I have already picked out a suitable man for you. He is independent, and knows what must be done." He said with a stern voice.

"What?" She said. She has to marry a guy at 18? A guy she's never even met! And her birthday is in 3 months from now! She can't talk to a guy for 3 months and marry him!

While she was thinking to herself, the doors behind her opened and another human began to walk in. She could hear the footsteps come closer to her. The sound of a light hiss came to her ears.

"Glad you could join us Cobra." The father said and fully turned around to greet the man that entered. "Lucy, this is the mad I have assigned for you to marry." he said.

"It's my pleasure, Jude Heartfilia." He smiled towards Lucy's father.

Lucy turned her head to face the man she was forced to marry. He wore a white cloak with a black shirt beneath it, a small purple snake wrapped around his neck. His hair maroon and sticking up with a small tuft of it dripping down between his eyes. Wearing pants the matched the color of blood with black straps across his thighs that connect to his belt. Black cuffs were on the elbows of his cloak. Sharp canines were visible in his smile. He had a few scars, showing that he had fought a lot

"Him?" Lucy asked with disbelief. _'He looks like he picks more fights than he leads on'_ Lucy thought with a frown. She didn't like this man. His smile gave her a bad feeling, along with the purple serpent he had.

"I can assure you, I only fight when it's needed." He said and looked at her with his purple eyes. Lucy's eyes snapped open from the sudden response. _'How did he know what I was thinking?'_ She asked herself. Cobra chuckled from her reaction. "I use sound magic. I am able to hear what you are thinking." He explained.

"Enough about magic. You two will be wed on her birthday. now go, I have important notes to tend to." Jude said and sat down, tending to his work.

The two teenagers exited the room.

"So, what kind of magic do you use?" Cobra asked her, looking over at her. His snake looking as well.

"I uhh, I use celestial magic. I summon spirits." She said. He hummed and gave a small nod.

"What spirits do you have?" He asked. Lucy gave a small smile. She had never met anyone who was interested in his spirits before.

"I have a few. I have six of. Some were handed down to me by my mom. But others I had bought or were given to me." Lucy explained.

"Which ones?" He asked

"I have Aquarius, Taurus, Cancer, Crux, Horologium, and Lyra." She said. She only had three golden gate keys, and was hoping to collect all of them someday.

"Very impressive to have three golden keys." He said. Lucy nodded.

"I got Aquarius from my mother before she died. I got Cancer and Taurus from my time away from home. And the others were gifts from my previous birthdays." She said to him.

"Lucky you." He said. He turned his head to his snake and smiled to it, muttering thing to himself. Lucy sighed and rolled her eyes. Even though he asked questions, he didn't really seem to care. Probably just trying to get to know more about her since they would end up getting married.

She quickly walked off to her room to get away from the man. She wanted to get out of this darn dress as soon as possible. She felt she could pass out at any minute.

She quickly made it to her room. She stripped from the dress and got into some comfortable clothing. She sighed and sat down on her bed, looking out the window with a saddened expression.

All she ever wanted was to get away from home and join a guild. Her father has never cared for her, and now he's forcing her to marry some guy that's more interested in his snake than her. She wanted to be like her mom. Join a guild, make friends. She had friends at home with the servants, but real friends, that she could talk and relate to. She counted her spirits as friends as well, but she wanted human friends as well.

She hated it here! She was alone and had no one to talk to. She didn't want to marry this Cobra guy. She wanted to marry a man she loves, not some stranger. A man that would care for her, do anything to protect her, make her happy.

Lucy sighed. "I may never get that." She said sadly. A tear slipped from her eye and landed on her blue skirt. "I wish you were here mom." She said softly.

The next day came around. Lucy didn't feel like getting out of bed, she just wanted to lay under the blankets and stay there. But unfortunately, she had to get up. She told her servants not to worry about a dress. She didn't care what her father would say, she wasn't going to go through what happened yesterday again.

She decided that she wanted to go shopping, maybe she could find another gate key. She honestly just wanted to get away from her father, it's not like he would notice if she was gone. She probably could be gone a whole week and not see something was wrong.

She gathered her things together. Keys, money, bag, and whip. She told her servants she would be out for a while for some 'me' time. She hadn't seen Cobra at all though. He might have returned to his home.

She rented a ride to the nearest town. She didn't know places very well because she was hardly able to leave her house. It upset her too, she loved being away from home. The people she met were so nice when they sold her things. It made her happy to see that there were people out there she could be friends with if she was ever able to permanently leave her home.

After the long ride, she came up to the town Magnolia. One of the biggest cities there was. It was also quite beautiful. The shops were decorated with odds and ends that made them stick out, the building were painted beautifully. And there were people left and right everywhere. It was very well populated.

"Wow." Lucy said out loud at the site. She smiled and walked around the city, looking for an antique shop. That's where her keys were mostly found. Anyone who didn't know a celestial mage, or didn't know what gate keys were, would take them to antique shops because they seemed old.

Once she found the shop she had been looking for, she walked up to it. It was a little old looking. A few lights hung from the windows. They displayed an old looking book encrusted with a few gems. Lucy hummed and walked inside. The smell of old books filled her nose. A few shelves stood in the room, packed with books. Tables scattered the place, showing boxes that might old expensive items, or some kind of magic stuff.

"Welcome young lady." A woman said. Lucy turned her head to her and offered a small smile. "What brings you here?" She asked her.

"I'm looking for some gate keys. It doesn't matter what kind." She said with a kind voice.

"A celestial mage! I don't get that many of those here." She said. "I think I may have one. No one seems to be interested in it." She said. "I'll be right back." She said and went in the back of the room to look for the key. Lucy waited patiently for the lady to return. She wondered what key it was. If was a gold key, it would definitely cost a lot. But if it was a silver key, it would make her wonder which spirit it was. There are just so many keys!

The lady returned a little while later with a small wooden box. The size of a gate key would be. Lucy smiled and walked up closer to the desk.

"I have never heard of this key, but it's a golden key." She said and opened the box. Lucy's smile fell when she saw it. She knew all the symbols for the golden keys, and this wan't one. "It's the gate of the Salamander." She said.

"Gate of the Salamander?" She questioned. She had never heard of that gate before. It was probably just some fake key someone made to sell and get money.

Lucy sighed sadly. She was hoping to get a new gate key, but it looks like that wouldn't be happening any time soon. "No thank you." She said.

"Are you sure?" The woman asked her.

"Yes ma'am. I don't know and zodiacs called Salamander. I think someone sold you a phony key to get money." Lucy said. The woman hummed.

"Well, take it anyways. If it is a fake key, I would much rather give it to someone than throw it out or keep in it my shop. Free charge." She said with a smile.

"I don't know about that." She said.

"Just take it. Who knows, maybe you could be wrong and it's could be a real key." She shrugged and handed her the key. Lucy sighed and took the golden key.

"Thank you." She said and then exited the shop.

She looked over the golden key she had gotten. It felt just as heavy as a normal golden key. The design looked complex like one as well. But there weren't any zodiacs that were Salamanders. Lucy sighed, she could probably hang it on her wall as another reminder of how nice people can be.

She rented a cart again to take her home, holding the key in her hand. She decided that once she got home, she would try to summon the spirit, if there was one. She had nothing to lose. There wasn't a spirit, oh well, there was a spirit, oh yeah.

* * *

 ** _Hey my flyers. I hopped you liked the first chapter of The Spirit And The Wizard. I thought the picture was cute and wanted to make it a story. Lucy doesn't have a key with that kind of tip, so I thought it was an UA picture where Natsu is a spirit and I thought of this *shrug*_**


	2. Grimoire heart attacks

**_I'm going to be honest. I can't remember the last time I made a fanfiction and actually enjoy writing it. Fairy tail has really brought the joy back in me for writing stories. I don't know what it, I'm guessing it's because it's a new fandom I'm into and I haven't written a story about it yet. I really don't know, but I'm happy to be writing it._**

 ** _I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, and I hope you like this one just as much._**

 _ **Nobody's pov**_ _  
_  
Lucy had returned to her home after her shopping. She had put the key on her ring with the others so she wouldn't lose it. She was a little disappointed that she may have gotten a fake key someone had made. But at least she didn't have to pay for it.

It was nice of that lady to give her the key for free. Not many people would do that, even if their products was fake and they knew it. They would normally lower the price and still sell it to rip off their sellers, but it seems lie that lady wan't like that.

Lucy wanted to do something nice for that lady when she had the chance. Maybe she would give her a few hundred jewel, for her kindness. Lucy has enough of it, considering she's in one of the richest families. Though she wish she wasn't, she had thought about running away, and taking her father's money with her, but she was worried what her father would do if he noticed she was gone, that is if he cared.

The 17, soon to be 18, year old teenager sat on her bed inspecting her new key. It was beautiful work though. Whoever had made it too a lot of time and effort to make it look nice. Lucy had guessed that the spirit, if there was one, used fire attacks based on the look of the key and the symbol on it.

"Gate of the Salamander." She said to herself. Would that mean the spirit would be a lizard? She wasn't going to judge spirit by it's name. Her spirit Taurus , the golden bull, isn't golden at all, he's just a normal cow. So she wasn't going to instantly think this would be a lizard spirit.

"I've never heard of the Salamander gate key." A voice said.

Lucy's head snapped up from hearing the voice. She saw Cobra standing in front of her, watching her look at her key. She felt creeped out because she did know how long he was standing there.

"N-neither have I. How long have you been standing there?" She asked, clutching the key in her hand.

"I just got here. I heard you say Gate of the Salamander and I was confused on what gate that is." He said, petting the chin of his snake that was resting on his shoulder.

"Yeah, me too. I don't know if it's even a gate at all. I think some one made a fake key and sold it." She said. "If I'm right, this person went through a lot of trouble to make a fake key. It's design it so complicated, just like a normal key." She said. Cobra hummed and nodded.

"Try opening it. You'll never know until you try. I've wanted to see how wizards make contracts with their spirits." He said. Lucy was surprised by that, he was actually interested in seeing her make a contract. _'Maybe I've got this guy all wrong.'_ She thought.

"Okay. You're right I guess. I've got nothing to lose." She said and stood up, holding the hilt of the key, getting into her stance to open it. "Open! Gate of the-"

"Lady Lucy!" A voice came out. Lucy stopped what she was doing to see one of her servants running towards her. The servant was a middle aged man, his late 60s. He had blood on his arm, as if he was shot.

Lucy gasped and ran to him. "What happened!?" She quickly asked him, worried about him.

"You must go. Bandits are here. They're so strong! Please go!" He said and groaned from the pain in his arm. She went to refuse but Cobra grabbed her arm, she gasped when she saw his hand was covered in purple scales with long claws.

"Go, I'll give you enough time to escape." He said and walked to were the servant had ran from. An aroma came off him that didn't smell particularity nice. Her servant gave her a normal key, which she was confused by.

"It's the key to the basement. You can escape through there. Please go miss Lucy." He begged her.

"No, I won't leave you here to die!" She said and set him by the wall and grabbed her gate keys and ran to follow Cobra.

She ran down the hallway and looked down the stairs to see Cobra riding a giant purple snake. His arms were covered in scales, his coat a little torn. He glared at the three people that stood before him

There was a man with black fire over his arms with the creepiest smirk on his face, as if he was possessed. His long yellow hair stood up in different places.

Another man that looked extremely fat with black hair that honestly look like he hasn't used any shampoo since the stone age, was holding a tiny little doll in his hands. The man's skin look as if it were iron.

And the third person was a woman with long, smooth black hair. She wore a suit that honestly looked a little tight, an orb in her hand, aiming it at Cobra.

Cobra looked outnumbered, she had to do something. She grabbed her gate keys, pulling out Cancer's. She went to summon him, but listened to what the four were saying.

"Mr Cursie will put you in your place. All I need are one of your bristles and I can control you." The fat guy said with a smile, pointing to his doll.

"Than I won't allow you to get close to me." Cobra responded. The snake he was riding on went to lunge at the guy with the black fire, but the girl threw the orb in her hand at the snake.

"Arc of time!" She said and the snake shrunk. Cobra fell to the ground. Cobra looked for his snake.

"Cubellios!" He called out in fear as if it had died. The guy with the black fire sucked in a breath.

"Explosive flame!" The guy said and shot black fire out of his mouth and shot it at Cobra. He was engulfed in the fire, burning his clothes. Once the fire dulled down, Cobra was on his knees, struggling to stand.

"Cobra!" Lucy called out. The four looked up at her and the guy with the black fire smirked.

"Boy, don't you look pretty." He turned to her.

"Lucy... run!" Cobra tried to warn her, but she didn't listen.

"Open! Gate of the giant crab! Cancer!" She said and Cancer appeared, scissors in hand, and sun glasses.

"What do you need, baby?" He asked her, opening and closing his scissors.

"Give them the worst hair cut they'll run home screaming." She said and pointed to the people who beat up Cobra.

"You got it, baby." He said and dashed towards them, slicing his weapons at them. He went towards the fat guy and saw that nothing happened to him. He gasped when his blades had gotten dull. "How did you dull my babies, baby?" He asked him

"I haven't washed my bristles since I had been born."

"That's not something to be proud about." He said. The lady threw an orb at Cancer and her was forcefully sent back to his gate.

"Cancer!?" She was confused. She put Cancer's key back and reached for Taurus' key. The black flame guy shot fire at her before she could grab it. Lucy screamed in pain from the burn and was thrown back into a wall. She whimpered from the pain. Her arms were burned and her clothes were too. She revealed a little more cleavage than she liked, but was still covered. Her face hurt.

"I'm in no shape to fight." She whimpered and slowly tried to crawl away. She couldn't beat these guys, there were so strong. She had to find the basement and escape while she still could. Even though it hurt, she got to her feet and started to run for the basement.

The grunted in pain as she ran, her keys jingling by his hip. She had tossed her shoes away, they made too much noise. She had also ran to her room to collect her money and a quick change of clothes. This was it, she was leaving home forever. She was getting her adventure she had always wanted.

She ran to the basement and quickly unlocked the door. She had almost been caught by the wizards that attacked Cobra. She felt horrible about leaving him, he had risked his life so she could get to safety. That was brave, and sweet of him. She really did have this guy all wrong. If she had the chance she would go back and help him, but she wasn't in shape or condition to fight.

She ran through the basement, to the exit door. She was so close, to her freedom, to her safety, to her adventure. She pushed herself forward to open the door and exit the basement. She had entered the garden, the one place she loved about her home.

She ran through the rainbow and aroma of flowers. Leaving her home for the final time. She was scared, and excited. She was finally away from her father, but worried about what would happen to the others, to her dad, to Cobra.

Before she knew it, tears from the fear and pain had hit her eyes and she collapsed on the ground. She didn't know how long and how much she ran, all she knew was instead of soft green grass, she felt hard gray rocks. She cried from her worry for her father and Cobra, she also cried from the pain in her arms, her feet, legs, face, neck, all of it.

Before she knew it, she had slipped into unconsciousness.

When Lucy had awoken, she found herself laying on some grass. It wasn't quite comfortable, but a lot better than the rocks she remembered. Her wounds were bandaged and her things were by her head. She groaned and sat up.

"How did I get here? The last thing I remember is falling on rocks." She asked herself.

"I brought you here." A male voice said. Lucy gasped and turned to see a teenager with black hair and no shirt. A silver necklace rested on his neck. He had his arm propped up on his left knee as he sat beside her. He had a weird emblem on his chest

"W-who are you?" She asked, not sure if she trust him.

"I'm Gray. I found you on my way home from a mission I was on. I couldn't leave you there in pain." He said. A small first aid kit sat at her feet, open and bandages hanging out of it.

"Thank you Gray." She said and grabbed her keys. "I'm Lucy." She said

"What happened to you. You had third degree burns all over your arms. I'm sure even the worst chef couldn't get that many burns." He asked her.

"I... I don't want to talk about it right now." She said and looked down sadly.

"Alright. Listen, we aren't too far from Magnolia, how about I helped you to a friend who can heal you properly." She said

"No, you don't have to do that." She said. She didn't want to cause him any trouble.

"I'm heading in the direction anyways." He said. "When was the last time you ate?" He asked her. His answer was when Lucy's stomach growled. She hadn't eaten yesterday. It looked early, she must have been asleep a long time. "Come on. I'll take you to my guild, get some food in your system and my friend can heal you." He said and trying to help Lucy to her feet without hurting her.

"Are you sure?" She asked him.

"Yeah." He said with a small smile and a nod. "Now let's go." He said and started walking.

* * *

 ** _Wow, a chapter yesterday, and a chapter today. I'm having a lot of fun writing this story. I bet you all thought she was going to summon her new spirit didn't you. Hahaha! Stay tuned for chapter 3!_**


	3. Gate of the Salamander

_**Wow, two chapters in one day. I'm really into this fanfiction! I don't know when I'm going to make Lucy summon her new spirit yet, I honestly REALLY want her to, but I just don;t know when a good time for that will be. *shrug* So, I guess I'll make her open the gate in this chapter.**_ _  
_ _  
_ _ **Nobody's pov**_

Lucy was very surprised to see that the place Gray was taking her to, was the Fairy tail guild! That would explain the emblem on his chest. Fairy tail, the guild she wanted to join so badly! The guild she heard so much about. The guild she had stood in for about an hour and a half.

Lucy now sat in an apartment with Gray. He had rented it for her when she told him she had no where to stay. Lucy's wounds were fully healed when Gray showed her to a little girl named Wendy. She knew sky dragon magic which meant she could heal people.

"Gray, you didn't have to do this for me." She said as she looked at him. His shirt was again missing, and he sat in a chair away from her bed.

"Relax would ya, I'm going to help you out until you know what you'll be doing. I'm not going to leave you on the streets." he said. Lucy felt bad about this, because she had her own money to take care of herself and she hadn't mentioned it to Gray.

She smiled at his kindness. He had only just met her and he's doing everything he can to make sure she can have a place to stay. "Thank you." She said.

"Don't mention it." He said with a smile back. "Ever think about joining Fairy tail?" He asked. Lucy's eyes snapped open.

"W-what!?" She said with complete confusion.

"We don't have very many celestial wizards. You would actually be our first. We're always open for new members." He said. Lucy gasped.

"You're letting me join?" She said. Gray shrugged.

"It isn't up to me, it's up to my guild master Makarov." He said. "But I honestly would be happy to see if you joined." He checked the time. "I gotta go. Swing by the guild tomorrow and ask about joining." he said and left.

Lucy smiled and nodded. "Okay." She said. "Fairy tail. My dream is coming true." She said with a wide smile. She set her keys on her table then stopped what she was doing when she saw the Salamander key. That right, she was attacked before she could open the gate. She took the key off the ring and looked over it. "Here goes nothing." She said with a sighed and stood up. She balanced her self out and extended her arm. "Open! Gate of the Salamander!" She said and swiped her key down.

She had expected nothing to happen, but she gasped when the key started to glow and the tip caught on fire. She dropped the key with wide eyes and a fire shot out from the key. It morphed into a body of a man.

He had pink hair that stood up in all kinds of places. A sleeveless, gold trimmed black waistcoat, left open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed black cloth around his waist that reaches his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist and finally, a white scarf wrapped around his neck. His skin a little tanned with dark brown eyes. He also looked quite muscular... and handsome.

"It's an actual gate." She whispered to herself. She quickly picked up the key and looked up at the celestial spirit in front of her. His cold hard stair sent shivers down her back, as if he wasn't happy with her. "Umm. I'm Lucy. I was wondering if I could make a contract with you." She said with a timid voice. His face honestly didn't look quite friendly.

"You didn't have to drop my key you know." He said with a slightly annoyed tone. Lucy looked down at the key that she had picked up, which she had indeed dropped.

"I'm sorry. It's just, when it caught fire it scared me." She said nervously. Aquarius had told her to never drop her keys, and when she did, she got a hell of a beat down. She looked back up to the spirit expecting the angry face again, but found his head tilted with a big grin.

"It's cool. I'm pretty sure that would scare anybody." He said and dropped the grin, but still smiled. "I'm open 24/7 so don't worry about specific days about summoning me." He said.

"Okay then. Umm, do you have an actual name, or is it Salamander?" She asked him.

He chuckled. "The name's Natsu." He said. She smiled at him.

"This is probably one of my easiest contracts I've ever made." She said with a soft giggle and sat down on her bed. She hadn't expected making this contract to be so fast.

"What makes you say that?" He asked her and knelled down in front of her, looking at her face.

"Well, you just said you're open 24/7. Usually all my spirits are doing things certain days." She said to him with a small smile.

"Well, I don't normally do anything most of the time. I'm glad someone finally opened my gate though, I was getting kinda lonely." He said softly. Lucy hummed.

"You key is different from the others. All the golden keys are zodiacs. You're the gate of the Salamander, you're not a zodiac. Everyone must have thought your key was a fake." Lucy explained. "And I'll admit. I did too." She told him. Natsu looked at her confused.

"Then why did you try opening my gate if you thought it was a fake key?" He asked her, actually curious.

"I had nothing else to lose." She answered him. He smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you opened my gate. I promise to protect you to the bitter end, and never let any harm come to you." He said and grinned.

"Same goes for me. I won't let any harm come to you or your key." She promised. Natsu nodded. They smiled at each other, mentally sealing their contract.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy talked for a while since they both had nothing else to do. Natsu had noticed she had smelled like fire and Lucy explained what happened when she tried to open his gate the first time. She told him about her dream to join a guild and to go on adventures.

Natsu had told her about some things as well. He told her about some things he's done while in the celestial world, and the spirits that would be happy to meet her if she ever found their keys. He listened to all of her stories too.

"Jeez, seems like you've already had more of an adventure than I have." He said as he sat in a chair. "You went through all of that in one day?" He said a little concerned.

"Yeah." She said with a nod and sigh. "I am worried though. I left all my friends behind, along with my dad, and Cobra." She said sadly.

"In my opinion I don't think you should worry about your dad. Forcing you to marry a guy you don't know. Marriage should only happen when the partners choose to be with each other, but that's just me." He said.

"I understand what you mean. But then there's Cobra. I think I started to take an interest in him. he risked his life to get me to safety. I haven't had that happen to me before." She said.

"You can bet I'd do that, we've got a contract and I don't intend on breaking it any time soon." He said with a smile. She smiled back, then an idea struck her.

"Maybe I should go back and see if he's still there. Maybe the bandits left after they got what they came fore, and Cobra is still there." She said.

"It's a possibility. But you shouldn't go alone."

"I won't be alone. I'll have you and my spirits with me. And I may also be joining the Fairy tail guild! I'll bring someone with me." She said with a smile.

"Alright then." He said. Lucy yawned and covered her mouth as she did so. Natsu looked out the window and noticed how dark it was outside. "You might want to get some rest, you've been through a lot." He said. Lucy nodded and went to grab Natsu's key to close his gate. He put his hand over her's to stop her. "Don't worry about it. Get some rest, I'll go back myself." He said. Lucy smiled at him and nodded.

Natsu waited until Lucy got comfortable in her bed, ready to fall asleep. before Natsu closed his gate he spoke to her.

"Hey Luce." he said

"Yeah, Natsu?" She asked him, smiling at the nick name.

"Summon me again soon. It was nice talking to you." He said with a quick smile and disappeared in a puff of fire.

* * *

 ** _Awww, not isn't that cute! I'm sorry if the characters seem out of character, this is my first Fairy tail fanfic, still getting a hold of the ropes._**


	4. Fire vs Fire

**_I've said it before and I'll say it again. I'm having fun making this story! It's probably going to be a long one, but who cares. I have lots of ideas I want to put into this and can't wait to type them._** **  
** _ **  
Nobody's pov**_ _  
_  
The next morning of the day came around. Lucy had woken up after a good night's rest. She took a well needed shower, had some breakfast, that Gray had gotten for her yesterday, and got into some clean clothes. She grabbed her gate keys and stared at Natsu's

 _'Summon me again soon. It was nice talking to you.'_

Lucy smiled. She hasn't had a spirit that asked to be summoned. Natsu seemed different from her other spirits... well, he was different. He's a golden key spirit and isn't a zodiac. She would have thought about summoning him, but that would waste her magic power, and she might need it when she goes to see if everyone was okay.

She put her keys on her hip and left for the Fairy tail guild. It was a short walk from her apartment to the guild. She walked on the side walk next to the water, balancing her way across it. She had been warned by a fisherman to not fall in, but she continued to walk across.

She walked up to the guild's doors, reading the giant sign that read

 **FAIRY TAIL**

She took in a breath and walked through the doors. Once she did, she was startled from the sight she saw. People in the guild were having a fight. A girl was sitting on a table with a giant barrel over her head, as if she was drinking what was inside. Another girl was behind a counter with a smile on her face.

"You gotta be a real man!" She heard a loud male voice yell out.

Lucy slowly, and carefully made her way to the girl at the desk. She stood there with a sigh when she made it there unharmed.

"Hello. Are you looking for some help?" The lady asked her. Lucy shook her head and looked at her then gasped.

"Oh my gosh! You're Mirajane Strauss! From Sorcerer weekly!" Lucy said extremely excited. Mirajane giggled and smiled.

"Yes I am. It seems that you're a little new here. Are you the one Gray brought in yesterday?" She asked, Lucy nodded.

"Yeah. He told me to come by and try too join. Where exactly is the guild master?" She asked.

"Right here." An old male voice called out. Lucy looked around but didn't see anybody.

"Uhh." She said when she saw nobody. Mira giggled again and pointed where the voice spoke. Lucy turned her head and looked to see a short old made sitting cross legged on a table.

He had black eyes and the outer rims of his head had white hair. He also has a thick white mustache. He wore an attire consisting of a white shirt with a black Fairy Tail stamp in the middle under an orange hoodie. His attire was completed with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue striped jester hat. He wore a smile on his face and faced Lucy.

"So you're thinking of joining Fairy tail?" He asked her. She nodded.

"I'll do anything to join, I'll pass an test and-"

"You're in." He said, not paying attention to her rant.

"And I'll-wait what?" She asked.

"You joined the guild." He said.

"But I didn't do anything." She said, completely confused.

"I see that you have a good heart, and how determined you are to join the guild. I can respect your wish to join." He said and looked forward.

"Thank you." She said. Mira grabbed her hand pressed a stamp to it. The stamp was the Fairy tail guild mark. It was pink.

"Congratulations." Mirajane said with a smile. Lucy smiled and looked at the guild mark. She had noticed how quiet it got and turned to look at everyone. They had all stopped fighting and was staring at Lucy.

Gray pushed his way through the crowd, only in his boxers. "Way to go Lucy." He smiled. Lucy screamed

"Gray, your clothes!" She said. Gray instantly looked down and freaked out.

"How did that happen!?" He bolted to find his shirt and pants. Mira giggled.

"He did that all throughout yesterday." She said.

"It's from his training. his master made him train in the cold. He uses ice magic. he had to get used to the temperature in order to use the magic." She explained.

"So it's a habit he has?" Mira nodded with a hum. "Okay." She said.

Lucy wanted to get a few people to come with her to help her look for her home, but the only people she knew were Gray, and she barley knew him. Even though she knew Natsu wouldn't be happy about her going alone, she had to. She wouldn't feel comfortable going with people she didn't know.

She said goodbye to Mira, Makarov, and Gray when he was fully clothed and left to her apartment. She decided to explain to Natsu what she was going to do, hopefully he would understand. She was sure if he were in her shoes he would feel the same way.

She walked into her apartment and sat down with a sigh. She started to get nervous. What if Natsu would be mad at her for going alone, and didn't walk to her. Or he decided to break the contract. She shook her head. She was thinking dumbly. He wouldn't do that.

She gasped when Natsu's key started to glow and caught on fire. The flames quickly morphed into his body, relieving a concerned look. "What wrong?" He asked her.

"N-nothing." She said. She forgot that spirits could open their own gates with their own magic power.

Natsu didn't seem to buy the answer. "You seem upset." He said and crouched down to get eye level with her.

"I was worried on what you would think if I said I was going back to my home alone." She said softly.

"What happened to bringing someone from your guild with you?" He asked with a small tilt of his head then noticed the emblem on her hand and gave a small smile. "Looks like your dream is coming true." He said and looked back to her.

She smiled back and nodded "Yeah." She said then frowned. "I just don't know anybody at the guild yet. I wouldn't really feel comfortable going with people I don't know." She said. Natsu sighed.

"Then I guess you're going alone. I can't stop you from going by yourself, I can only protect you." He said.

"You're not mad?" She asked him.

"I'm not your dad, I can't get angry with your decisions." He said and sat down on the floor and crossed his legs, placing his hands on his knees. "I am however going to stay with you until you come back so I know you'll be safe." He said.

"But you're magic power." She said concerned.

He turned his head to the left. "I have more power than I actually need. I'll be fine. Just worry about yourself." He said.

"But-"

"What did I say." He said giving her the look he gave her the first time they met. The angry look. It sent shivers down her spine. She had forgotten just how scary her spirits could be.

"O-okay." She said and looked away from his stern look.

"So when do you plan on leaving?" She heard him ask. She turned back to him, seeing him with a normal face, the sternness gone.

"I was hoping to leave as soon as possible." She said and rubbed her arm a little. She watched him shuffle to his feet and give him a smile. It wasn't a normal smile, a happy smile, it was a battle smile. Kind of like a smirk.

"Then let's go! I've been waiting for years to pick a fight with someone!" He said, his right hand catching fire. Lucy's eyes widened from the sight. His hand caught fire just like one of the bandits.

Lucy shook the memory away, she couldn't think of that now. She smiled and Natsu's eagerness. "Let's go then." She said and stood up, grabbing a few jewel for a ride to her home.

"I'm all fired up." Natsu chuckled with the smirk. Lucy smiled and nodded.

* * *

The celestial mage and spirit had rented a train to get to Heartfilia Konzern. It was the fastest way to get there, and Lucy didn't want to waste any time to get there. But what the celestial wizard didn't know, was that Natsu had horrible motion sickness.

"Why didn't you tell me you had motion sickness!" Lucy screamed at the celestial mage that had his head hanging out the window.

"I didn't know, you were the first one to open my gate." Natsu groaned and gagged, letting out another load of nasty. Lucy sighed and leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms.

"Had I known this, we would have walked." She mumbled. She heard Natsu groan again.

"The world won't stop spinning." He said, his voice a little higher pitched.

"Then why don't you just close your gate?" She asked him.

"I can't focus long enough! Make it stop!" He begged and his cheeks loaded filled with air to try to stop himself from puking again, which didn't help.

"This makes you look more human than a celestial spirit." She said. She heard him whine and sighed, rubbing his back. "It'll be over soon." She told him.

After the long ride of torture for Natsu, they finally made it off the train and started walking for Heartfilia Konzern. Natsu held his stomach for a good five minutes before he started feeling better. The color in his face had returned and Lucy made him chug down a whole bottle of water before he could even get think of walking next to her.

"Sorry about that." He said softly.

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't know." She said to him. She turned to face him, and gave him a small smile. He saw her from the corner of his eyes and nodded in return.

They walked up to Heartfilia Konzern. Lucy gasped at its sight. The grass was dead, some things burned. The trees and hedges were gone, the fountain was broken. And the worst part, half the building had collapsed. Rubble was every where, half the building staid up.

Lucy stared at the sight. It brought tears to her eyes. Her home, her family. It was broken. Destroyed. All the lives that might have been lost, all because she was too weak to fight. Before she knew it, the tears had left her eyes and she was crying.

She felt Natsu place a hand on her shoulder. She turned around and cried into his chest. The action confused Natsu and his eyes widened. The only thing he could think to do was wrap his left arm around her waist and his right around her head.

 _'She's so small.'_ Natsu thought. Something inside him twisted at the sight of her crying.

"Come on Luce. You've come too far to end it crying. Don't jump to conclusions just yet." He told her. She nodded against his chest, but they stayed like that for a little while longer until she calmed down.

 _'He's so warm. I feel so safe in his arms.'_ Lucy thought to herself. She sniffled one last time and pulled away from his warm body. She whipped her eyes from the salty tears. "Okay, lets go." She said.

Natsu nodded. He didn't say anything, but he didn't like seeing Lucy cry. And he refused to see it again. She wouldn't let anyone make Lucy cry again. No one was going to hurt her again.

They walked into the crumbling building. There had to be someone here. Lucy looked up at the walls. A giant hole was in a wall that led to the giant, destroyed kitchen. Burn marks led up the stairs.

"That fire guy must have chased me." Lucy said, fighting the tears. Natsu smelled the air, his arms catching the fire. Lucy noticed. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like that smell." He said, gritting his teeth together. Lucy scanned the room and tried to smell what he was smelling, but all she smelled was ash.

A high pitched laughter broke the silence. Lucy gasped when the laughter sounded familiar. It was the man with the black fire. The man with the yellow spiked hair.

"Stay behind me." Natsu ordered and she listened.

The man walked out from the shadows. He stood up on the top floor, holding that same creepy he had when he attacked Cobra. Lucy felt anger and fear build up in her chest.

"What do ya know. The master was right, you would come back. You couldn't leave you precious boyfriend behind could you." The man chuckled.

Natsu didn't know what happened, but the word 'boyfriend' made Natsu's chest clench and ache. He assumed it was side affects from the motion sickness. He growled and glared that the man. "Who are you!" he called out to the yellow haired guy.

"Excuse me. I guess you should know my name before I kill you both. I'm, Zancrow." He chuckled.

"And me! Kain Hikaru!" Another voice came out. A big fat guy came out off the top floor and jumped down, making the floor rumble. "And Mr. Cursey is here too." He said, pulling out a small doll.

"Where's Cobra!?" Lucy found herself call out. She hadn't intended on screaming that out, but she wanted to know if he okay. Zancrow chuckled.

"I wouldn't worry about your boyfriend, you should be worrying about your pitiful lives." He said. He sucked in a large breath and leaned his head back. "Flame God's Bellow!" He yelled and shot the black fire at Natsu and Lucy. Lucy screamed in fear and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Fire dragon roar!" She heard Natsu yell. She felt intense heat, but it didn't touch her. She opened her eyes and saw Natsu breathing fire! Just like Zancrow was! Both red and black flames died down. Zancrow didn't seem quite happy that Natsu stopped his attack.

"I never fought a dragon slayer before." He said with a glare. Natsu's arm caught fire.

"Try celestial spirit!" He said and jumped into the air. "Fire dragon! Iron fist!" He yelled and punched Zancrow square in the jaw. The attack sent Zancrow to the ground.

Lucy watched in awe. She was surprised by Natsu's power, to stop a huge flame like that. She was confused though. Zancrow had said 'Dragon slayer'. That was lost magic that nobody used. Then again, because of how old Natsu could be, he may know the magic. She cried out in pain when she felt something tug at her hair. She turned to see that the fat guy had pulled her hair and placed the strand on his doll.

Natsu instantly stopped fighting when he heard her scream. "Lucy!?" He said and turned away from Zancrow to see what happened. He growled when he saw Kain Hikaru standing next to her. "Lucy! Get away from him!" He said and jumped down.

His arm caught fire, ready to hit the doll guy with another fire dragon iron fist, once he got close to him, Lucy punched him in the chest and sent him back. He quickly sat up just in time to see Lucy about to kick him. He rolled out of the way.

"I'm so sorry Natsu! I can't control myself!" She cried out. "I think it's the doll!" Her fist raised up to punch him, but Natsu caught it, turning her around, her back pressed to his chest, wrapped his arms over hers, trying to keep her still.

"Jeez Lucy! Either you're stronger than you look, or that doll is giving you an extra boost!" He said, gritting his teeth together, using all his strength to try to keep her still.

"Hey! Stop cuddling and kissing on the battle field and get back to fighting!" Kain Hikaru yelled at them.

"We aren't doing either of that!" They both screamed. Though, Natsu felt like he wouldn't mind if they did that. He wouldn't mind kissing those perfect, pink lips. Natsu shook the idea away from his head and groaned. He couldn't think like that, especially in the middle of a fight.

Natsu yelled in pain and let go of Lucy when something struck him in the side. He fell to the ground and hissed in pain. He saw from how tightly closed his eyes were that Zancrow was standing back up, his fist covered in black flames.

"That's the first time flames have felt hot to me." He groaned.

"Natsu! Move!" He looked over at Lucy, her arm ready to strike him. He leaned back onto his knees and flipped onto his feet, sliding back a little. He looked over at Kain, glaring at the doll in his hands as he controlled it to make Lucy do a different attack.

 _'I gotta get that doll'_ He thought to himself. he dodged Lucy's next attack and ran towards the big guy. His right arm caught fire and he jumped into the air, punching the guy in the face. He jumped away and growled when the punch did no damage. but his hair did catch fire from how dry it was.

"Oh no! My bristles!" He said and started patting his head to put the fire out. Natsu was about to take the chance to jump for the doll but he noticed black fire coming his way. He jumped away with seconds to spare. Hikaru finished putting hair hair out and started to control Lucy again.

"Natsu! Close your gate!" Lucy called out. Natsu grabbed her arm before she could hurt him.

"And leave you here for them to kill you, no way!" He said. Lucy elbowed him in the stomach and got a good punch in his face. He landed on his back and rolled back onto his feet.

"Please Natsu! I don't want you to get hurt anymore!" She begged him. Natsu started to run towards the fire guy, his vest and scarf flapping as he ran. If he took out this guy first, he could get the doll away from chubby stomach.

"Fire dragon breath!" Natsu cried out and spit fire at Zancrow. The fire swarmed the yellow haired man. A slurping sound was made and the fire disappeared. Natsu's eyes widened. "He ate the fire?" He questioned himself.

"Thanks for the snack celestial buddy. Now stand still so I can kill you." He said. His left was engulfed into black flames and a ball formed in his hand. He reached his arm back. "Flame God's Explosive Flame!" He said and threw the flame ball at Natsu.

The fire engulfed Natsu, making him scream in pain. His muscles tightened and burned. His eyes squeezed shut and he opened his mouth wide, trying to eat the fire, finding himself only to choke when he tried. The fire shot him back into a wall, making in crumble. Once he fell to the ground, the blocks of cement fell on top of him, pinning him down, waist up was the only thing that was free. He groaned from the pain of the rocks falling on him.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed in concerned for her spirit. Natsu groaned and tried getting up, but the rocks prevented him. Kain Hikaru pulled the hair off the doll and slammed Lucy to the ground. She cried out in pain.

"Lucy! No! Let her go you bastard!" Natsu screamed. He struggled to get out from under the rocks, but they were just too heavy.

Kain Hikaru picked up Lucy by her head. "Careful now, don't break my concentration, I may not squeeze hard enough." He warned. Lucy screamed in pain. Her screams were mixed in with Zancrow's laughs.

"No! Lucy!" Natsu cried out. he refused to let anything bad happened to her. He promised her he wouldn't let any harm come to her. He only had one idea, and he had to use it. He closed his gate, his body dissolving into flames and went into his key.

"Couldn't bare to see the death of his owner?" Zancrow said with a wicked laugh.

Lucy cried in pain and her eyes drifted to her keys. Natsu's started glowing and caught fire. Flames came out of it, morphing into his body in the pose of him about to punch Hikaru. Natsu yelled in anger and his hand caught fire just in time where he punched Kain in the face. He caught Lucy when he dropped her and set her down before picking up the doll and burning it in his hands.

"Mr. Cursey!" Kain cried out. Natsu growled, his body covered from head to toe in fire. His glare scared Lucy and made her scoot away from him. The anger he showed had terrified her, never had she seen a celestial spirit so angry.

"One down." He growled and looked up to Zancrow. "One to go." He finished.

Zancrow jumped down from the second floor. "You're persistent, aren't you." He said. His arms caught fire into huge flames. "My fires can also take forms." He said and the black flames too the form of two giant claws. The smacked together a few times. Natsu's flames got bigger and brighter and ran towards Zancrow. "Flame god's supper!"

He swiped one arm towards Natsu which he jumped into the air to dodge and used his fire to boost himself away from the other arm's attack. Lucy watched as Natsu landed on his feet and bolted towards Zancrow, his arms behind him as he ran, his flames boosting his speed.

Lucy's eyes widened when she saw Zancrow made the fire jaws open wide, waiting for Natsu to get closer to him. "Natsu! Stop!" She screamed, but it was too late. The jaws slammed shut and Natsu was engulfed in the black flames. Lucy heard as Natsu screamed in pain from the flames. She had to do something. She grabbed the first gate key she touched and stood up.

"Open! Gate of the golden bull! Taurus!" She shouted and opened the gate. Taurus came up with a moo.

"Miss Lucy. You're not looking so good." He said.

"Help Natsu!" She quickly said and pointed to the screaming spirit.

"As you wish Miss Lu-OOO-cy!" He said and took out his giant ax to attack Zancrow. The fire god slayer looked at Taurus and groaned.

"Flame God's Bellow!" He yelled and spit fire at him. Taurus was covered in the black fire and all Lucy heard when him yell in pain before he went back to the celestial world.

"If he could go back, why won't Natsu?" She asked herself. She looked to Natsu to see him trying to fight against the flames. Zancrow laughed as he watched.

"That's right, drain yourself of your magic power. No matter how hard you try, you can't escape me flames. Celestial dragon slayer or not, you're too weak to eat my flames." He laughed.

"Let him go! Natsu! Close your gate!" Lucy cried out. "Please Natsu!" She said and her voice broke. Tears fell from her eyes. It killed her to see her friend in so much pain.

Natsu watched as Lucy cried. His chest squeezed form the sight. He growled. He promised himself he wouldn't have Lucy cry again. He didn't know what it was, but seeing Lucy cry gave him an extra boost. He yelled and burst into his own flames inside the black flames covering him. His fire slowly died down and he was covered in the black flame. He had no magic power left.

Zancrow laughed. "I warned you boy. You drained you self dry didn't y-" he was cut off by the sound of slurping. Zancrow's fire slowly started disappearing into Natsu's mouth and stomach until it was gone and Natsu was on the ground again.

"You made Lucy cry." Natsu growled. His right arm caught on fire with his normal flames, and the left caught on fire with Zancrow's black ones. The god slayer's eyes widened. "I won't you get away with that!" Natsu yelled and ran towards the blonde. "Fire dragon roar!" He yelled and a mix or red and black flames swarmed and exploded towards the god slayer. His body was shot back and threw a wall.

Lucy watched as the flames around Natsu's arms slowly burned away and he panted, looking a little unbalanced. "Natsu." She said softly. Natsu turned his head towards her, giving her a giant smile he gave her the first time they met.

He walked over to her and dropped to his knees to get to eye level with her. "Told you I was fired up." He chuckled. "You okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine, but what about you. You should go back to the celestial world and rest." She said and went to grab his key to send him home.

"No way, I'm fine." He said, but he clearly didn't look like it. His hair was a mess, some parts of his vest and pants were burned and some of left leg had a burn mark too.

"No you're not. You already went through so much. Please rest." She said with a pleading tone. Natsu sighed.

"Alright." He said. Lucy grabbed his key and closed his gate, watching his body turn into flames and watched it trail into the key. 

* * *

******_Yup, I'm ending it there. This chapter already took me all day to type. So I think this is a good place to leave off._**


	5. Battle for love

_**I SO ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER! I loved making the fight scene. I looped the same 3 songs because they all sounded like fight songs to me and they are so awesome to listen so.  
**_

 ** _Nobody's pov_**

After Lucy closed Natsu's gate, she quickly got to her feet and started to look for her dad and Cobra. She searched through every knock and cranny where he could be. Every bedroom, bathroom, closet, hallway. But he was nowhere to be found. Lucy began to fear the worst.

"Cobra!" She called out to him. She looked back and forth for him. "Cobra!" She called out again.

She ran through the hallway she was in for Cobra. She panted as she ran, she was so tired from the fight she was just in. She wanted to rest, but she refused, she had to find Cobra. He risked his life to save her, and now she risked her life to find him, he had to be alive. He just had to be!

She stopped and placed her hands on his knees to breath. She would have summoned a spirit to help her look, but she was too weak, she was low on magic power. "Cobra." She choked out and fell to her knees. She needed to rest, to regain her strength. She leaned against a wall and closed her eyes, she couldn't fight it.

The soft sound of hissing made Lucy open her eyes. She looked down to her side to see a purple snake in her hand. She gasped at first but remembered that Cobra always had the same exact snake with him. The snake slithered away. Lucy stood up and followed it. Maybe it could show her where Cobra was.

She slowly followed the medium sized snake as it slithered through rocks and stones that had fallen from the roof. Lucy didn't really feel quite comfortable being inside, she felt like the building would collapse at any moment, and that scared her.

The snake turned to a door. It was the basement door, the door she went through to escape. Lucy opened the door and walked inside the dark room. She squinted her eyes to adjust to the darkness. She used the wall to guide her through the room. She still heard the soft hissing of Cubellios.

Lucy continued to walk through the darkness and yelped as she tripped over something. She fell to the ground and groaned. Another groan came out as well. She turned around to see what she had tripped over and saw it was the body of Cobra tied up and unconscious. She gasped and got to her knees and worked out the knots that had him tied together.

"Cobra!" She cried out to him, shaking him. He looked like he was beaten. His clothes were torn, his body scratched and burned. His hair was more of a mess than it was before and blood stained some of his torn clothing. She lightly shook him, being careful with not hurting him. He groaned and started to come to. His eyes opened his slit-pupil purple eyes and stared up at her in disbelief.

"Lucy?" He said confused. Lucy helped him sit up. She moved his hair away from his face so he could see. "I told you to escape. why are you still here?" He said. His voice sounded rough and hoarse.

"Cobra, that was two days ago. I came back for you." She told him Has he been asleep since the fight he had with the fight he had with Zancrow and Kain Hikaru?

"You did? Why?" He asked her. He hisses a little when his arm hurt. He smiled when he saw Cubellios slither up his arm to his neck.

"Well... you were the first one that was interested in my magic. And you risked your life to protect me." She said softly. "I cared about you." She admitted to him. Cobra smiled to her. her put up a hand to her face and ran his fingers through her blonde hair.

"Thank you." He said. Lucy smiled at him. "My real name is Eric." He said to her.

"Okay, Eric. We have to get you out of here. The two guys are taken care of. I don;t know where the girl is. but the escape exit is right behind you." She pointed to the door she had ran out of. Eric turned to where she pointed to and nodded. She helped him to his feet.

"How did you take out the two? They were so strong." He grunted and held his side as he asked her.

"I used my celestial spirits." She explained. When they came up to the door, she noticed it was locked. "That's why they put you in here." She said. She gasped and grabbed for her keys. She still had the basement key. She quickly picked t off the ring and unlocked the lock and pushed the door open.

The two escaped through the dead garden. Lucy didn't show it, but she was crying inside form the sight. The garden, the beautiful she escaped through. The garden she and her mother made together. She sighed and continued on helped Eric walk.

Lucy and Eric rested in a field of grass. They sat down side by side. It started to get cold. Winter was rolling in. She thought about summoning Natsu to make them a fire. She could also see if he was doing any better, but she decided against it. He was pretty beat up, he needed time to heal.

"Lucy." Cobra said. Lucy turned to face him.

"Yeah?" she asked him.

"That new key. Is there a real spirit? I've been wondering for a while now." He said. Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. His name is Natsu. He helped me take out the two wizards." She explained. Cobra nodded.

"Okay then. Could you summon him? I would like to meet this Natsu Salamander." He asked her.

"Well, I don't know. He got pretty beat up. But I guess I could. It's pretty cold and we could use a fire. Plus I want to see if he's doing better." She said and picked up his key and stood up. She sighed and held out the key. "Open! Gate of the Salamander! Natsu!" She said and swiped the key down, opening the gate. The key started glowing and the tip caught fire. It shot out flames and it formed Natsu's body. He looked fine, his clothes looked normal and his body looked fine as well, as if he never fought anyone. That made Lucy feel a little better.

"Hey Luce." Natsu smiled. He turned to Eric and frowned.

"Natsu, this is Cob-I mean Eric. He's the guy I was worried about." She explained and sat down. Natsu did the same, crossing his legs and placing his hands on his knees.

"Oh. Good to see he's okay." He said. Eric was a little amazed at the sight of Natsu. He looked like a normal teenager, not a spirit at all.

"I hadn't expect you to look like this." Eric said in amazement. Natsu turned to face him, giving him a small glare.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Natsu challenged.

"You're gate of the salamander. You look nothing like a lizard." He said.

"So. Leo is gate of the lion but he looks human too." Natsu explained. Lucy's eyes widened slightly.

"Really?" She asked. Natsu nodded.

"Yeah. Virgo looks human too, but then again, I guess maids are supposed to look human. Sagittarius honestly just looks like a guy in a horse costume. And Lucy, you've seen Cancer. Uhh... there's someone else too." Natsu said and started thinking and sighed. "Ahh I can't remember. That fire really messed me up." He said and laid back on the grass. Lucy smiled.

"That's fine Natsu. I'm sure I'll fine out soon enough." Lucy said. "So how are you feeling?" She asked him. Natsu continued to lay down.

"I've been better. Could use a little food though. Zancrow's fire tasted horrible." He said and gagged a little. Lucy smiled and giggled softly.

"You ate fire? One god and dragon slayers can do that." Cobra said. He was confused with that.

Natsu nodded. "I use dragon slayer magic." He said with a slightly annoyed tone. Cubellios slithered over to Natsu, going under his scarf. The action made Natsu sit up and start laughing and lift his shoulders to his his neck from the snake. Lucy started giggling from how funny the pink haired spirit looked. The purple snake poked her head out form the scarf and started slithering away from Natsu, back to Cobra. The dragon slayer chuckled a little more before he started fixing his scarf.

 _'He looks so cute laughing. I wish he would do it more often.'_ Lucy thought to herself. Cobra stared at Lucy. He heard her thoughts, and he wasn't happy with what he heard.

"Well Natsu, it was a pleasure to meet you. But I think it's about time for you to go back to the celestial world now." He said. Natsu looked at Eric and scoffed. Lucy looked to Cobra.

"You seemed pretty interested in meeting him. Why should he leave so soon?" She asked him.

"You summoned him, wouldn't that lower your magic power?" He asked, hiding his anger against Natsu. Lucy nodded.

"Yeah, you're right." Natsu pouted.

"Aww. I have to go?" He said, placing his hands on his knees. The wind started to pick up. Natsu's scarf flew in the direction it went in. Lucy shivered from the cold. Natsu noticed that. His made his hand catch fire and placed it on a small patch of grass, starting a small fire for her. The fire slowly got bigger into a decent flame to keep the two humans warm.

"Thank you Natsu." Lucy smiled. Natsu tilted his head and smiled. He got an idea.

"I'll be right back." He said. His body dissolved into flames and went back into his key.

Lucy was confused on what Natsu was doing. While he was gone, Cobra scooted in closer to Lucy. She turned to look at him and smiled. She shivered again, even with the fire.

"Here." Cobra said and wrapped an arm around her, bringing her close to his side. Lucy's cheeks turned into a bright red. but... he felt warm, so she snuggled up to him for the warmth. Her key started glowing and flames shot out. They curled around Lucy. Natsu's body formed holding a blanket it his arms. He wrapped it around Lucy and Cobra with a smile. He walked around them and his eyes widened when he saw Lucy cuddled to to Cobra.

Something in Natsu's chest squeesed and he felt anger towards Eric. He didn't like him, he got a bad vibe from Eric. He would make sure to tell that to Lucy later. He pushed his anger away and smiled.

"There, that should keep you warm while I'm gone." He said to Lucy. It was a blanket from the celestial world. It was a light green blanket. It had a golden pattern on the edge.

"Thank you, Natsu." She smiled at him and Natsu returned it with a grin and a nod. It started to get dark, meaning they would be sleeping outside. Which also meant wild animals to worry about. They could already hear a faint howl of a wolf in the distance. "Umm, Natsu. Could you stay with us? Until morning?" She asked him.

"He doesn't need to stay. We'll be fine." Cobra said. He didn't Natsu to stay another minute.

"We don't know that. Some of the animals out here can be pretty vicious." Lucy explained to Cobra.

"If we don't disturb them they wont disturb us." He said. Lucy scoffed and pulled away from him.

"What's you're problem. Natsu's been so nice and you're being so rude to him." She said.

"I'm just saying he doesn't need to stay here. We can take care of ourselves. and him being here wastes your magic power." He said.

"We came out of his gate with his own power, so I'm fine. And what if we're on an animal's territory?" She said and got up and started walking away from him and the fire. She disappeared in the darkness of the cold. Natsu turned to Cobra and glared at him.

"Real smooth." He said annoyed.

"I'll go get her." He said and started to get up, but Natsu pushed him back down.

"I think you've done enough. You want me gone so bad, I'll go get her." he said and started to look for Lucy. When Natsu ran off Cobra growled and glared at the direction Natsu ran off to.

"That's the last straw." He growled.

* * *

 ** _Oh snap! Cobra and Natsu don't like each other! And what is Cobra planning to do!? Stay tuned for chapter 6!_**


	6. Thrown off

**_I've got nothing to say_**

 ** _Nobody's pov_**

Natsu searched for his master through the darkness. It was cold out and Lucy was wearing a skirt and a short sleeved shirt, she could get sick. That was the last thing Natsu wanted to happen to Lucy. A lot has happened already, she didn't want her to catch a cold.

"Lucy!" he called out for her, lighting his arms on fire to brighten more room around him.

"Over here Natsu!" She heard Lucy's voice call out to him. He turned to the left and walked over to her, dying down the flames. He kept using his power to heat his body to it would radiate and some of the warmth would go to her. "What are you doing here?" She ask him, hugging her arms together, shivering from the cold.

"I wanted to make sure you would be okay." He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She gasped and went to smack him away, but Natsu grabbed her arm. "Stop." He said. Natsu hugged Lucy from behind, using his magic power to warm up his body so she could feel the heat as well.

 _'So warm. Like a blanket of safety.'_ Lucy thought and smiled. She snuggled into Natsu's chest from behind and hummed happily. Natsu smiled as well and slowly sat down, bringing her with him. He had her sit in his lap, her arms around her, her back to his chest and his chin resting on her right shoulder.

"Thank you, Natsu." She said softly, feeling really tired. She laid her head on his left shoulder and closed her eyes, ready to drift off to sleep. Natsu smiled.

"Get some sleep Luce. You need it." He said and hugged her a little tighter. Lucy hummed and slowly slipped into unconsciousness. Natsu smiled and closed his eyes, falling asleep as well.

From a distance, Cobra watched the two as they fell asleep. The celestial spirit holding it's wizard in its arms. Eric growled in hatred. He wasn't going to let that stupid spirit get away with taking Lucy from him. He had plans for Natsu, and Lucy. And it had to be done before her birthday.

The next morning came along, it was freezing. It was 46 degrees and the wind was howling. It freezing cold and even the blanket Natsu had brought wasn't doing much good. Lucy and Eric were shivering like crazy. Eric had the blanket, he had offered to share with Lucy, but she was still made at him from yesterday. Lucy was curled into Natsu's side, his arm around her to keep her warm.

Natsu was using his magic power to heat up his body to keep her warm. He didn't know if his flames would hurt Lucy, so he wasn't taking the chance on setting his arms on fire. He could tell that Cobra was quite ticked. It was the face he kept giving him. Natsu didn't really want to, but they had to get on the train again to escape the cold. His stomach flip flipped at the thought of getting on the train again. He sighed and groaned.

"You know you can just go back to the celestial world and can come back later."Lucy said, her voice shivering a little. Natsu nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm not taking the chance of you gettin' hurt." He said, his face stern. Not the way it was that scared Lucy, but just his normal face.

"My magic power is restored. I can protect her." Cobra said, hugging the blanket to his sides.

"Yeah, but you were the one that needed to be rescued, and you were the one that got beat up but the god slayer and chubby face." Natsu pointed out.

"And Ultear!" He quickly said and shut up. He wasn't suppose to say that.

"Who's Ultear?" Lucy found herself asking. Then she gasped. "Did you know those three!?" She said getting more angry with him.

"No no no! I heard them talking to her! They kept calling her Ultear, so I assumed that was her name!" He quickly said. He was shaking his head as he spoke, eyes wide open. Natsu didn't say anything, but he felt like he was lying. He didn't trust this guy one bit. Natsu would bite his tongue on this until he was alone with Lucy.

Lucy sighed and laid her head on Natsu's side as he continued to hold her. She smiled as Natsu's grip on her tightened a little. She figured he was going to enjoy his sense of balance while he could before they got on the train. If Natsu wasn't going to hang out with them on in the cart, he would be outside letting out his puke.

After a while they came up to the train station. Natsu sighed and whined quietly. Lucy could see he didn't want to get on the moving vehicle. And he was going to be stubborn and stay with her until she got back to the Fairy tail guild.

Natsu did however go back into his key so they didn't have to worry about buying an unneeded ticket. Once they had picked an empty cart, close to the door that lead outside, Natsu came back out, picking the seat closest to the door.

The train let out a loud whistle, indicating it was about to take off. Natsu braced himself for the world to start spinning, his stomach to do flip flops, and his head to explode. Lucy placed a hand over his to calm him a little. He looked at her and looked at the smile she gave him, before he could return the smile, the train jerked forward and took off. Natsu leaned against the wall and groaned after 15 seconds.

Cobra rolled his eyes. _'He can fight of Zancrow and Kain Hikaru, but he can't withstand a little motion. Pathetic, some celestial spirit.'_ He thought to himself. His snake nodded in reply to his thoughts.

For a while, Natsu seemed to hold in his stomach, but his stomach kept threatening to give out, and his head kept making him see double. He groaned and pressed his head to the cold glass of the door to try to stop the world from moving. He could feel himself braking out in a sweat.

"Do have any idea why you have motion sickness?" Cobra found himself asking him. Natsu groaned from the loud speaking, it wasn't Eric personally, it was just his head being mean.

He let out a breath. "It might be because of-" He gagged, here it started, speaking set off his stomach. Speaking was a no no.

The train made a hard left and Natsu fell unbalanced in his seat and found his head landing in Lucy's lap. His eyes were squeezed shut from the world constantly spinning. He groaned again and placed his hands on his stomach. Lucy hummed and ran her fingers through his pink spiked hair. After a while he started to calm down, he was still groaning and threatening to puke every now and then, but he felt a little more at ease.

Eric fumed with anger and jealousy. Why should that spirit be treated as if he was a child. If he could hold his own against two wizards using forbidden magic, he shouldn't be treated as if he were a child. He was not the one wounded and hurt and cold!

He stared at the keys at Lucy's hip. If he could get close to them. Maybe, just maybe...

"What are you looking at?" Lucy interrogated him with a small glare. She looked down at where he was staring.

"I was interested in the keys. I had remembered I found one years back. It's not a golden key, but I just thought you would be interested in it." He said to her. The blonde's face lightened up from hearing that.

"You do? Which one?" She quickly asked, her fingers stopped messing with Natsu's hair. He started to groan again and felt his stomach churn.

"Umm, gate of the little dog I think." He said. He was laughing on the inside when Lucy started to pay no attention to Natsu, making him begin to feel like crap again. "It was a small silver key. Once we get back to Magnolia I'll show you." He said to her with a small smile. She returned the smile as well.

"Okay then." she said. Natsu's groan and movement caught her attention. Natsu quickly ran out of the cart and outside, quickly letting out some puke. Lucy sighed softly. "Poor, Natsu." She said. Cobra hummed and nodded.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

Natsu was bent over the railing, groaning, waiting for himself to let out another load of vomit. His scarf flying in the wind. His hands tightly gripping the railing, panting. He could hear the faint sound of a cart door opening, leading towards him. His sharp ears caught the person that came out was whispering with someone, but he was so sick he didn't know what they were saying. he cringed when he felt someone roughly patting his back.

"Hey there buddy! You're not looking so good there! Motion sickness?" The guy said. Natsu nodded and sighed, trying to keep himself from puking again. "Fresh air might do you some good! Just relax, I have a trick to help with motion sickness." The guy said and started to lightly glide his hand over Natsu's back. It felt a little comforting, and Natsu was open to suggestions if the world stop spinning.

"What do you... h-have in mind?" He asked. He panted when his stomach threatened to betray him again. He felt another hand press to his back and add pressure.

"This." He heard the man said and he felt his feet leave the floor and his hands leave the railing. The next thing he knew, he landed on the dirt and rocky ground. He bounced a little and landed on his stomach. he groaned and shakily lifted his head up to see the train whizzing by him, the train he was just on! The train he was pushed off!

His eyes widened and he tried to get up but the earth was still spinning and his stomach was still flopping and his head spinning. He groaned and placed his head on his hands, as if he was praying. "Lucy..." He groaned.

* * *

 ** _OMG! NATSU WAS THROWN OFF THE TRAIN! Who could have done that? Come back for the next chapter._**

This chapter is a little shorter than normal, sorry. I didn't have time to put in Lucy's part, and plus I wanted to leave off with a cliffhanger.


	7. The dragon is released

**_How was that for a cliffhanger?_**

 ** _Nobody's pov_**

Lucy sat in the corner of the train cart. Even though they were inside the cart with everything closed, it still managed to get a little cold inside. She had hopped that maybe Natsu could come back and she would try to make him feel better while he used his magic to warm her. She looked over and saw Cobra curled up on the opposite bench he was sitting on, with the blanket over him. He had offered it to her multiple times, but she kept refusing, she would wait for Natsu.

But she began to worry though. He has been out there for a while. She noticed that when she was running her fingers through his pink hair, he seemed to calm down. He still didn't look good, but he seemed to calm down a little, like he was given some medicine and it was slowly taking it's affect. She smiled at the memory that happened a few minutes ago. He seemed to calm, and a little cute.

Lucy shoot her head and looked up from the floor she was staring at when she heard the cart door slide open. "Feeling better Nat-" She cut herself off when she saw three guys with masks on their faces. They wore black clothes, they were clearly robbers. Lucy sat up and went to grab her keys, but the guy on the far left held out a magical gun at her. Hey eyes widened and she slowly pulled her hands away from her keys. _'Natsu, where are you?'_

"Alright lady, come here." The guy said and grabbed her arm, yanking her to her feet beside him. The other two guys were waking Eric up. The ripped the blanket away and banged his head with the hilts of their own guns. He hissed in pain and held his head.

"Who are you?" He questioned them. They ignored his question and grabbed him by the arms. The man that yanked Lucy to her feet looked at her hips and took her keys. Hey eyes widened and she tried to reach for them. He backhanded her, knocking her off her feet. "Lucy!" Cobra yelled out. He tried to struggled against the thieve's grasps, but on punched him in the stomach and the other kicked the back of his knees, making him fall.

"Ooh, real gold." The obvious leader of the team said as he looked at Lucy's golden gate keys. Lucy sat up and held her face in her hand. He looked down at her and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and brought her face to his. "You're mighty pretty aren't you." He chuckled. He looked over Lucy's body. He smirked when she tried to struggle.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Cobra yelled at him. One of the guys grabbed his hair and shoved his face down onto the floor. He groaned and looked up at Lucy from the odd angel he was at. The train suddenly jerked forward and it started to slow to a stop. The three men smirked.

"About time they got this thing to stop." The leader said. "Let's go boys, we got what we came for. And I'll be taking you, and these with me." He said and smirked at Lucy and her keys. He started dragging her out of the cart.

"No! Leave her be!" Eric yelled and tried to get up. One of the minions shot him in the arm with the gun and he cried out in pain.

"Finish him off. We don't need him following us." The leader said over his shoulder.

"No! Eric! Leave him alone!" Lucy begged as she was dragged away. "No! Please! Don't!" Her screams were muffled when the door closed and Eric was alone with the two men, their guns pointed to his back. He stared up at them, one eyes closed from the pain in his arm.

"What are you waiting for? Do it!"

* * *

Natsu got to his feet when he started to see straight and his head stopped bounding and his stomach quit betraying him. The sighed and noticed how quiet it was. The train was miles ahead of him, and whoever pushed him off, was obviously a bad guy, meaning Lucy was in danger. He growled and his arms caught on fire.

"No one is going to hurt Lucy and get away with it." He said, his teeth tightly grit together. His feet left the ground and he was running top speed, catching up to the train. His arms were behind him as he ran, his magic power giving him a boost of speed. "I'm coming Lucy." He said to himself.

He quickly ran across the ground, his magic energy encasing his body he left flame footprints across the ground. His scarf and fest flew behind him, flapping in the wind. His breaths slow and even as he ran, his teeth packed together and his eyes furrowed. His was clearly pissed and play time was over. He was getting Lucy back to Magnolia well and unharmed.

He looked down at the ground that quickly ran past him at his speed. He looked over his shoulder, seeing the fire tracks that slowly died down. In just about a minute he had ran about half a mile. He looked back ahead of him, glaring as he ran forward towards his destination.

He saw the train come into view. It wasn't moving. It stopped! That made things a lot easier for him. He growled and picked up the pace. When he was about 28 feet away he jumped into the air. He knew exactly where their cart was. He landed on top of the roof and used his fiery fist to punch through the metal and leap right into the cart.

Just as his feet his the floor, he felt magic bullets his his chest. He looked at the people that had shot him. He gave them both a deathly glare. They lowered their guns when the bullets didn't seem to affect the person before them.

"Natsu. Lucy, she's in trouble." Cobra said from behind him. He hated the fact he was asking Natsu for help, but he cared for Lucy.

"Do these guys have something to do with her?" He said said through his teeth, continuing to glare at them.

"Yes." He answered.

"In that case..." Natsu sucked in a breath. "Fire dragon roar!" He spit fire at the two men before them. It encircled them, burning them. They cried out in pain and the begged for the pain to stop. Once they had fallen to the floor, the fire dying down, Natsu grabbed one of them by the collar of their shirts. "Where is she!" He yelled at the cowering human.

"Our leader took her to the main cart!" He quickly answered. "Please don't put me on fire again!" Natsu let him go, the man's head hitting the floor. He looked back to Cobra, watching him as he clutched his arm to his side. Silence fell between the two for a while until a female scream broke the silence. Natsu's eyes widened and he quickly busted out of the cart screaming Lucy's name.

* * *

Lucy screamed at the man that had kidnapped her, now threw her to the ground and got on top of her. She struggled to get away from him, to keep his hands off her. But he was too strong for her. He easily pinned her arms above his head with his left hand and worked on ripping her shirt off with her other. She screamed, hopping someone would here her, save her. She was so scared she cried out again, not really cared what she said.

She cried out as she heard the cloth of her shirt rip. She cried out and tried to get away from him, struggling, kicking, anything to get free! But it was no use. The man sat on her legs, and had her arms tightly pinned above her head. She felt the hot tears slide down her face as she begged the man above her to let her go.

"Please! Stop!" She gasped when she felt her bra snap open from him ripping it off, just like her shirt. Her breasts completely revealed to the vile man on her. She screamed again from help.

To none of their notices. A bright flame came slowly walking down the hallway. he heard the screams, the begs. And he wasn't happy. His hands clenched into tight firsts, his brows furrowed into a glare and her teeth grit together that could bite through metal. His feet burned the wooden floor beneath him.

He glared and growled at the man who was proceeding to hurt his master. "Get off her, you bastard." He growled. The man looked over his shoulder and glared at the pissed spirit.

"Natsu!" Lucy cried out in relief

"I thought I threw you off the train." The mad said, still on Lucy. Natsu raised his right hand to his chest, it growing in flames from his anger.

"And I thought I said to get off her." He growled back. The thief pulled out his gun and shot three bullets at Natsu. They were flame bullets. Natsu smirked and gladly opened his mouth, slurping up the fire, the bullets falling to the ground before they reached their target. Natsu hummed from the fire. "Thanks for the snack. Now I've got a fire in my belly." He said.

The man's eyes were wide in fear from watching Natsu eat the fire. He crawled off Lucy and scooted back away from him. Natsu only slowly followed the cowering man. He whimpered and his back his a wall, preventing him from going back anymore. Natsu grabbed him by the neck with his right hand and brought his face to his. Natsu glared at the man who has tears of fear going down his face.

"P-please! I-I'm so sorry! I won't do anything like this again!" He begged for mercy.

Lucy watched with wide eyes as Natsu raised his free hand, it catching aflame. The man whimpered and cried harder. Natsu brought the flaming hand to the man's face, and thumped him in the forehead. The thief was so scared that the thump knocked him unconscious. Natsu dropped the man to the floor and crouched down, picking up Lucy's keys. He turned to face Lucy, only for her to slap him across the face.

"Hey! What was that for! I save you and this is the kind of thanks I get!?" He said confused.

"I'm half naked you pervert!" She said, her back turned to him, her hands covering her open breasts. She had tears of embarrassment in her eyes. Her eyes widened when she head a belt unclip and get slipped off. She looked over her shoulder to see Natsu taking his clothes off. "What are you doing!?" She questioned him with a blush. She would have ashed more questions but Natsu covered her up with her vest and closed the open part from behind her then walked in front of her, kneeling down and tying his belt around her waist to keep the vest closed. She blushed from what he was doing. He got to his feet and looked at her.

"Better?" He asked with a smile. Lucy nodded. She looked over his muscular, toned, bare chest. Even thought he only looked like a teenager, he had the build of a man. His muscles clearly showed. Seeing him topless made Lucy look away.

She still felt scared from what just happened. She had almost been rapped, that's nothing easy to get over. She didn't notice it, but she was shaking. She watched as Natsu opened his arms up. She looked at him questioningly, than noticed how bad she was shaking. He was offering comfort. She almost leaped into his arms and started to cry. Natsu held her, just like they way he did the first time she cried into his chest. Natsu's chest clenched from her crying and he sighed. He didn't want to see her cry again. The only tears he ever wanted to see her shed were tears of happiness.

He sighted and rubbed her back to calm her down. He held her close to his chest, keeping her away from anymore harm. He felt her wrapped her arms around him and bury her face into his chest. Her tears had stopped and she was now just trying to build up the courage to leave the protective arms around her.

"It's okay Luce. I won't leave your side ever again." He said and and clipped Lucy's keys to her hip where they belonged. She nodded then gasped.

"Eric!" She cried out and broke from Natsu's arms and ran to the cart she was in. Natsu watched her run to the cart and quickly followed.

The celestial spirit and mage came up to the cart. The two thieves were tied up, leaning against the wall. Their masks were gone, revealing themselves as teenagers. Possibly 20. A man was kneeing next to Eric, sending to his wound. Lucy crouched down beside him, wrapping him in a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay." She whispered to him in relief. She shook his head and returned the hug.

"I'm the one that's relieved. I was worried about you. Are you hurt? What are you wearing?" He asked when he pulled away and noticed Lucy was wearing Natsu's vest. He looked up to indeed, see Natsu topless.

"The guy that took me ripped my shirt. Natsu used his vest to cover me up." She said, her cheeks turning into a soft shade or crimson. She looked back at Natsu to see him looking at the two children behind him.

She noticed that they look severely burned. Their clothes had holes in them, burns were all over their arms and legs and neck, pretty much every where. The horrible smell of burning cloths and flesh had filled the train cart.

The man tending to Eric's wound looked up. "I'm sorry to say this. but the train has had some damages done to it. We won't be starting this train for a few hours. You may stay to rest, or you may leave to where your destination may be." He told them.

Lucy looked to Cobra. He would need some rest. And she herself wasn't ready to leave. There could be a chance to run into some more trouble while they walked.

"We'll probably stay here." She said. The man nodded and pat Cobra's shoulder before getting to his feet and started to take the thieves away. Lucy sighed and sat on the train bench, rolling down a few windows to make the nasty smell escape. She looked over to see Natsu looking at the door the three people left through. "What's wrong, Natsu?" Lucy asked him. He looked over to her.

"I'm fine. It's nothing." He said and sat down on the bench Lucy was sitting on, but a good distance away. Lucy did't seem swayed by his answer.

"Something's eating at you. Spill it." She said to him. Natsu didn't say anything. "Natsu." she said sternly. He sighed.

"I got out of control. I used my dragon's roar on a couple of kids and almost killed them." He said softly. Lucy could tell that he felt horrible. She scooted closer to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You had one thing on your mind, and it was protecting me. You didn't know what you were doing. It wasn't your fault." She said to him.

"She's right. And they deserved what you did. Helping rob a train and attempting to murder. They got what they deserved." Eric said. He didn't really enjoy helping the Salamander, but he needed to play nice. For Lucy. Natsu sighed again and leaned his head against the wall.

"I guess you're right." He mumbled. Though ht still felt bad.

Cobra sat on the other bench, cradling his arm to his chest. The arm was wrapped in bandages. Some blood could be seen through them, but just a few speckles, nothing too major. Lucy hugged the vest closer to herself, feeling really insecure being in a room with two guys and no bra. She would be too embarrassed to ask Natsu to get her one from the celestial world. She sighed and just has to suck it up for a few hours. The teenage blonde yawned tiredly.

Natsu noticed and looked over to her, noticing her yawn. "Get some sleep. I may or may not be sick when you wake up." He said. Lucy nodded and laid down on the cushion bench, tucking the celestial spirit's vest closer to her, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _ **Natsu so the rescue once again! I just realized how much I've bee making Natsu save Lucy and how little Cobra and Lucy are bonding... that sadly needs to change a little.**_


	8. Poision and Celestial magic

_**Hey my flyers! I hope you liked the last chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait. This one was one was really long, and it's sadly going to be about Lucy and Cobra. *sigh***_

 _ **I'm going to be honest, I felt a little awkward with writing the scene with the guy trying to rape Lucy**_.

* * *

 _ **Nobody's pov**_

Once the train was back up and running, it was torture for the celestial spirit. He had been laying on his stomach the whole time, groaning into the cushions of the bench. Oddly enough, even though is was severely uncomfortable, laying on his chest helped his stomach a little. But every thing else was the same. Lucy has stayed with him, rubbing his back to help soothe him. She had managed to put him to sleep for almost about an hour, which he was grateful for.

Eric and Lucy had to practically drag Natsu off the train because he couldn't move from the world spinning. The sat him on the ground by a small store so he get used to being on solid ground. Once he recovered he hopped to his feet and the three headed to the Fairy tail guild. Natsu was excited to see the guild for the first time, but Eric felt a little apprehensive. Lucy wanted to go to the guild so no one would worry, if they even noticed she was missing.

"I have to warn you guys, the first time I walked in, every one was fighting. I don't know what happened, I walked in like that." She warned them as she stood in front of the guild doors. Natsu smirked and raised his fist, a small flame on it.

"Sounds like my kinda place." He said. Eric said nothing, his snake hanging from his neck. They walked in. Once they did, all eyes were on them. There was silence until everyone screamed.

"LUCY!" They all yelled and ran towards her. Natsu placed his hand on Lucy's shoulder, but she patted him away. One boy pushed through the crowd.

"Lucy! Where have you been? I was getting worried."

"Gray! Your clothes!" Lucy screamed, Eric covered her eyes. Se head Gray scream after her eyes were covered. The hand was removed from her face and Gray was gone, probably to look for his missing clothes.

Lucy explained to everyone where she had gone, and what she had done, and who Natsu and Eric were. She didn't go into too much detail, like what happened on the train. That's when she instantly realized that She was still wearing Natsu's vest and the celestial spirit was still shirtless.

She excused herself. Before she could leave to get to her apartment a girl with long brown hair, a blue sports bra and a pair of brown pants with the Fairy tail guild mark on the left of her lower stomach. She came up to her, holding a shirt.

"I'm Cana. I guessed what your size was. Go change. The bathroom is over there." 'Cana' pointed to a hallway on the far left. Lucy thanked her and jogged to the bathroom to change into the clothes.

She felt more comfortable to be in a bra and T-shirt again. She had Natsu's vest wrapped in his arms. She smiled down at the over shirt and belt in her hands. He didn't hesitate to instantly help her. He was probably one of her nicest spirits she had.

She walked out of the bathroom to with a smile, only to notice what was going on in front of her and gasp from it. Natsu and Gray, their heads bashed together, glaring at each other. Natsu had his left fist with a flame, and Gray had his hands to his sides, his fist in his palm, a small dagger being made.

"You really want to fight a celestial spirit, ice princess?" Natsu growled through his teeth.

"I'll fight anything I can, flame brain." Gray growled back at him. Natsu raised his flaming fist to punch Gray in the face.

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed.

Natsu's flames went out instantly and he stopped dead in his tracks when he heard her. He turned to Lucy seeing that she was a little angry. He backed off from Gray, though he did shoot a warning glare towards him. He walked over to her with a cheeky grin.

"Hey Luce." He said. She rolled her eyes and shoved his vest and belt into his chest. He looked down at his clothes and smiled back at her before he slipped the vest and belt back on. "Thanks, Lucy." He said. Lucy gave him a small smile and a roll of her eyes in return. She looked around for Cobra.

"Where's Eric?" She asked him. Natsu just shrugged in reply.

"I saw him a little bit ago." He said then turned to her. "Lucy there's something I-"

"Found him!" She said and ignored Natsu, walking to Eric. The spirit sighed when she walked away. He fixed his scarf when it started slipping off his neck.

"Eric, you said once we got back to Magnolia that you would show me that gate key." She said and sat down beside him with a smile. He turned to her, holding his shot arm.

"Yes. Well... I was hoping it would be the two of us." He said softly.

"It can if you want." She said to him. Cobra looked to the celestial spirit that was talking with Mirajane. Lucy turned to look where he was looking. "Oh." She said. Lucy knew Natsu wasn't going to want to go back in his key after every thing that's happened. And he came out with his own magic power, so she couldn't shut his gate. "I'll try to talk to him." She said. Eric placed his hand over hers. She looked over at him. He gave her a smile, which she returned and walked over to the spirit.

"Come on! You should!" Mirajane said to the dragon slayer. He shook his head.

"I'm pretty sure a few people wouldn't like that. Especially that ice streaker." Natsu said.

"Gray is always like that. Don't worry about him. Hi Lucy." Mira said with a smile. Lucy returned it.

"What are you guys talking about over here?" Lucy asked the two. Natsu chuckled.

"Mira is trying to convince me to join the guild." He said and leaned back a little in the stool he was sitting in, placing his arms behind his head. Lucy giggled.

"You would probably be a big help. You've saved my butt a few times already." She said to him. "You're technically part of the guild because I have your key and I'm in the guild." Natsu just hummed and shrugged.

"If you say so." He said.

"Natsu. Eric and I are wanting some time to ourselves for a while today." She said to him. He looked at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Lucy sighed.

"I mean that Eric and I want to be alone." She said to him.

"But what if something happens and-"

"Natsu, Eric is a wizard too. He can fight. I know you want to keep me safe, but you're not always going to be there to protect me." She said to him. Natsu looked down and sighed. Lucy pulled out Natsu's key.

"It gets lonely in the celestial world." He admitted to her. She sighed.

"If you go back, I'll summon you first thing tomorrow morning. Alright?" She said to him. He looked at her.

"Promise?" He asked her. She nodded. He sighed. "Fine. But if I think something is off, I'm busting through my key and investigating." He warned her. She giggled and nodded.

"Just go home." She said. He gave her a small smile before his body deformed into flames and they were sucked into the golden key in her hands. She sighed and placed the key on her ring with the others. "He's such a handful sometimes." Lucy mumbled to herself.

"That's probably the most adorable relationship with a spirit and wizard that I've ever seen." Mira said with a giggle. Lucy chuckled.

"It's not easy." She said and walked over to Eric. She gave him a smile. "Natsu is taken care of. When do you want to leave?" She asked him. He sighed and smiled back at her.

"We can leave now." He said. "I would like to spend a lot of time with you today." He said with a faint blush. She looked away, feeling her cheeks heat up as well.

"O-okay." She said and nodded.

Once the two stopped blushing at each other, the stood up from their seats and left the guild. They walked together, just talking. Eric lived in a town not too far from Magnolia. They would be gone for a few hours. Lucy couldn't wait to get back into her apartment and fall asleep in the comfortable bed. She missed it a lot more than the hard ground, or the cushions of a train. Though, sleeping against Natsu, wasn't all too bad. She kinda enjoyed it. She loved the comfort and warmth and the sense of security around her. She knew she was safe, and that's what made her like Natsu so much. Not to mention he can manage to put a smile on her face and calm her when she's upset.

"Would you like to take the train again? Or we could walk. It will only be a few hours." He asked her. She thought or a few seconds. She felt a little tired and didn't want to walk that much.

"Let's take the train. It'll be faster." She said. Eric nodded.

The two made it to the town Eric lived in. They had spoken to a few people because the members of the town wanted to constantly talked to Cobra. And others would want to feed his snake. After about an hour, they walked into Eric's home.

Lucy was a little surprised. The house didn't consist with much. Just a small couch, desk, lights, a mirror on the wall. A single bathroom and two bedrooms.

"Not much in here." she said and sat on the couch. Eric sighed and nodded, slipping his snake off his neck, onto the kitchen table.

"I don't really live here as much as I used to. I just sleep where I end up ad go from there." He said, sitting down beside her.

"My dad described you as a different person. I thought you were just some guy who didn't care about girls and only cared about picking fights. But, you're a lot different that I thought." She explained to him. He gave her a small smile.

"I do come across like that, don't I?" He chuckled. The then stood up. "I'll go get the key." He said and disappeared behind a door.

Lucy sighed and looked around the small space of the room. It felt really empty in the room. Only the basic needed sat in the apartment, nothing more. Though she was quite excited. She was going to get a new gate key!

Lucy sighed softly and leaned back on the couch. She turned her head in time to see Eric exiting his room with a small silver key in his hand. He sat beside her on the couch and handed her the key. She smiled.

"Gate of the little dog." Lucy whispered to herself and smiled at Cobra. "Thank you." She said. He smiled back at her. She leaned towards him, wrapping her arms around him. His eyes widened slightly then her returned the hug.

"U-umm... Lucy." he said. The teenager pulled away and looked at him.

"Yeah?" She asked. Eric sighed and rubbed his arm a little.

"I know that your father arranged the two of us to marry on your birthday, but I really don't care about that. You're a beautiful girl, and smart and independent. I know I haven't done a great job of protecting you as much as I could have. but I do want you to know that. I uhh..." His eyes shifted around the room.

' _Do it_.' He heard Cubellios say to him.

Lucy placed her hands over Eric's in a way to make him keep going. Cobra sighed again and looked back to Lucy, staring into her beautiful brown eyes. She gave him a soft smile.

"I just want to say that, I care for you. For as long as I life, I'll try to protect you. With every last breath I have, I'll keep you from harm." He said to her.

Lucy was at a loss for words. No one had said that to her before, besides her spirits. But, a real human boy, has never said this to her. She couldn't think of anything to say or do other than stare into Eric's purple eyes. Before she could even notice what was going on around her, she felt a pair of lips upon hers. She gasped when she noticed that the man in front of her was kissing her.

This was strange. Her first kiss. It was scary, confusing, and exciting all at once. She found herself kissing him in return. Her eyes had fluttered closed. It wasn't a long kiss. A small, chaste one. When Cobra pulled away he instantly started apologizing. Lucy shook her head and kissed him again to silence him. After a few seconds he started to return the kiss.

This one was different. It was longer than the last one. Lucy kissed him with the love she never knew she had for him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his went around her waist. She tilted her head for a better angle and they began to kiss harder.

Eric licked her bottom lip, asking for entry, and Lucy slowly opened her mouth. She felt Cobra's tongue dive into her wet cavern. This was a sensation that Lucy has never experienced before in her life. She had never thought she would kiss anyone like this before.

' _Is this love_?' She asked herself. She felt Eric's lips form into a smile. He heard her thoughts.

After puling away again for air, then going back at the lip battle, Cobra gained more confidence and slide his tongue over Lucy's body lip, causing her to gasp softly, but she still opened her mouth. She felt his warm, wet, muscle slip inside her mouth, rubbing against hers, drawing out another soft moan from her.

This went on for a good 15 minutes. But they finally stopped and pulled away from each other. They cuddled for a while, talking about life and their future. Cora making promises to keep her safe and to find her father. Before they knew it, Lucy had to leave. After a while of convincing she would be okay, Eric let her take the train home by herself.

Once Lucy got back to Magnolia and in her apartment, the first thing she did was lay down on her bed. She thought about the hour she spent with Eric and smiled, slowly falling asleep.

* * *

 ** _I am so so so so so sorry for the long wait! I have no excuse other than writer's block._**


	9. The power of an Angel

**_Hello my flyers, SOOOO sorry for the long wait for the last chapter. I had a case of writers block for the longest time. I also haven't had time to type because of school and I have to stay after school for a play I'm in. But I performed it now, so no more play. I hope you guys like this chapter. I tried to make it long for you all._**

 ** _A.N at the bottom of this page_**

 **Nobody's pov**

Cobra chuckled to himself as he sat on his couch Lucy and him previously made out on. He wore a smirk on his face, his snake on the left arm rest beside him. Her scratched her a little and chuckled again.

"She is so gullible. Though she is a good kisser. All I have to do no is find her father, and everything will fall right into plan." He said and sighed in relaxation.

 _'Ultear should have Jude in her captivity. Just as planned.'_ The purple snake said and slither up behind Cobra's neck. The purple eyed man nodded.

"That's right. And once I 'save' him, Lucy will be so happy, she'll love me so much more and would be more than happy to marry me. And then that money is ours." he said then glared at the ground. "That is, if that damn celestial spirit get's in the way of everything." He said.

' _The key is everything. Destroy the key, destroy the spirit._ ' Cubellios said to him. Eric hummed then smirked.

"I have a better idea." He said and picked up his phone, dialing a friend's number. After the third ring, someone picked up.

 _'Hello?'_

"Hey, Angel, I need a favor."

 **(-_-_-_-_-)**

The next morning soon came around. The bright morning sun shining down on people, awakening them from their slumber.

Lucy groaned as the morning sun shone on her face through the blinds on the window. She sleepily and slowly got out of bed. Her feet touched the cold wooden floor and she got to her feet.

After a few seconds, she vaguely remembered the promise she made to Natsu. She rubbed her eyes with a small yawn and grabbed the Gate of the Salamander key. She shook her head to wake up a little.

"Open, Gate of the Salamander. Natsu." She said and watched the bright orange and red flames leave the golden gate key and morph into Natsu's muscular body. Her gave her a big grin.

"Hey Luce!" He exclaimed.

"Hi, Natsu." The blonde replied with a small wave. She trudged to the kitchen to make some coffee to wake herself up. She got hum really late last night and she was still tired.

"You okay, Luce?" Natsu asked, following her slow movements to the kitchen.

"Yeah, just a little tired." She answered, searching for the coffee mix when they were in front of her face. The celestial spirit lifted and eye brow and grabbed it for her, swinging it in her face a few seconds.

"Maybe a little _too_ tired." He said, accenting the word 'too'. "I'll make your coffee, you go get some more rest." He said, starting to make the drink.

"You know how to make coffee?" The celestial wizard questioned him.

"Yeah. Virgo teaches me a few things when we're together in the celestial world." He said and lit his hand on fire to heat the water that was in a mug. Lucy was confused on the way he chose to heat the water like that, considering the coffee pot was right beside him, but as long as he didn't break anything, or set stuff on fire, she was fine with it.

"Okay. I'm going back to sleep." She said and walked back to her bed. Natsu smiled and continued making Lucy's drink.

Truth me told, Natsu sometimes wished he wasn't a celestial spirit. He didn't like being alone and away form his friends. He feels different, like he shouldn't be with the other celestial spirits. He feels like he's something else, different. But he lived among them none the less. What else can he do? It's not like he can go "I don't want to be a spirit anymore." and leave.

The celestial spirit sighed and looked up where Lucy left for her room. Something was wrong with him. He knew celestial spirits could have an attachment to their owners, bu to love them like he does, to love them as... as a crush? That's different.

"What's wrong with me?" He asked himself in a quiet voice.

Minutes passed and Natsu had finished making the warm beverage for Lucy. He had waken her up, granting her the mug of coffee he had just made with a smile.

The wizard and spirit now sat in the living room. Lucy drank the warm coffee Natsu made while sitting on the couch with crossed stretched out across the couch. She now wore a set of normal clothes instead of pajamas. She wore a blue and white sleeveless top with a matching dark blue skirt. A pair of black boots to go with it. Her whip on her left hip with her keys on her right.

Natsu sat on a small living room chair in his normal vest, pants, and scarf. He sat in his normal sitting position, legs crossed with his arms behind his head in a relaxed manor.

"This is really goo Natsu. Virgo taught you how to make this?" She asked and happily took another sip of the warm beverage.

The pinkette chuckled and nodded. "Yeah. She did." He said with a soft smile.

Lucy smiled in return with a soft hum while taking another sip of the warm brown liquid in her hands. She pulled the cup away from her lips and placed is on the table. She looked at the celestial spirit that sat on the chair watching her. She decided to tell him.

"Natsu, something happened to me yesterday." She said quietly. Natsu leaned forward from hearing that.

"What happened? Are you hurt? Did you fight someone?" He quickly asked. Lucy just shook her head.

"No. Nothing like that happened." She assured him. Natsu relaxed slightly. "Eric and I got together."

"What!?" Natsu asked surprised, brown eyes wide open. What seemed to be surprise, anger, and... sadness seemed to be heard in that single word.

"Yeah." She said with a soft nod. She was confused from his reaction. Was he mad? Happy? Upset? She couldn't tell. "Are you okay?" She asked him. His eyes continued to be widely opened, his mouth wasn't completely closed. He slowly leaned back in his chair and cleared his throat, crossing his arms over his chest, looking away.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just surprised." he mumbled.

 _'Why does my chest hurt. It feels like something inside was frozen in ice the smashed, only to be put back together and smashed again. It hurts. What is this?'_ **_(A.N IT'S MY FEELZ!)_**

"So uhhh... what got you two together?" He found himself asking her. He didn't know why he asked, he just did. He was probably so curious he just asked.

"Well, he took me to his old hom to give me a new gate key. When he gave my the key, he confessed his love to me. Then we kissed." She explained, her cheeks heating up.

"K-kissed?" Natsu said, scared if her heard correctly. Lucy just nodded in reply. Natsu chest sting again.

 _'What is wrong with me!'_ Natsu screamed at himself

"You're not, mad? Are you?" The blonde asked. The pinkette quickly shook his head, though he was upset, not with her of course.

"No. Of course not. Why would I?" He said. Lucy just shrugged. Natsu sighed. "Lucy, there's something I've been wanting to tell you." he said. Lucy looked at him, seeing a distant look in his eyes.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I don't trust him."

"Trust who?"

"Cobra."

"Why don't you trust Eric!?" The female questioned. She started to get upset with the spirit. Was he saying this because they were together? He never seemed to have a problem with Eric until now.

"One of the reasons is that he uses forbidden lost magic." Natsu pointed out. "He can hear your thoughts, I don't like that." He said.

"You have a problem with him because of his magic!" Lucy scowled. Natsu sighed and placed his head in his hands. That came out wrong. He lifted his head back up.

"That's not... I sense something off about him. I don't know how to explain it." He tried to explain.

"I can't believe you, Natsu." She wizard said and grabbed the pink haired spirit's key. Natsu noticed and his eyes widened.

"No, Lucy please! Just hear me out." he begged desperately.

"I've heard enough. Close, gate of the Salamander." Natsu's body deformed into his flames and were sucked into the golden key. She tossed the key onto her table. Tt slowly slid off, landing on the floor with a soft thud.

 **(-_-_-_-_-)**  
Natsu paced around the celestial world, his arms crossed over his chest that wereengulfed in his literal flames of anger. His feet also in flames as he paced around, muttering to himself.

"I protect you from Zancrow and that fat guy. I save you from getting raped. But I lay one suggestion that Cobra is a little off and nooooo, I'm just a big jerk that has no idea what he's talking about!" Natsu ranted and threw a fire ball at nothing. "Go play with your new petty boyfriend, and summon other spirits, I'm taking a day off! Don't say I didn't warn you!" Natsu yelled at pretty much nothing. A glare on his face.  
 **  
(-_-_-_-_-)**  
Lucy still sat on her couch, trying to relax. Her head leaned back on the cousions. She thougt bout the previous events that just happened a few minutes ago. She sighed and lifted her head up.

"I can't believe him!" She said frowning. "Why would he bring that up the day after we get together?" She said. A knock on the door took her away from the rant she was about to have with herself. She got up from her couch and opened the door to see her visitor. It was Eric.

"Eric!" Lucy said happily with a smile. There was another person next to him. A woman. She wore a dress which had white frills on the skirt and on the collar; a dark, short-sleeved blouse over the top of her dress; a light bow tied around her collar that fell upon her chest; and ribbons in her hair. She had white colored hair that reached just below her shoulders; the front portion was cut at about her nose level.

"Hello Lucy. This is a friend of mine. Her name is Angel. She's a celestial wizard like you." Cobra smiled as he intruduced his friend to the blonde.

"Really? That's so cool!" Lucy said excidedly.

"I suppose it is. Though I'm more fond of angles that spirits." The snow white haired woman said.

"May we come inside?" The velvet haired man asked. His purple snake safly wrapped around his neck, sitting with it's head up.

"Yeah. Of course." Lucy said and stepped aside for the two to enter. The stepped inside, standing around the living room. Angle spotted Natsu's gate key on the floor next to the table. The blonde didn't seem to notice that it was there. She turned to Cobra who gave her a small nod.

"Lucy. Could I have a drink please? It was a long way here." Cobra asked his 'girlfriend'. Said blonde nodded with a small smile and walked off to the kitchen.

Angle crouched down, and picked up the golden key from the floor. She then placed it in his pocket as if nothing happened. Her and Cobra smirked at each other. Lucy walked in and offered Cobra the drink he asked for. It was a glass of fruit water.

"Thank you." He said and took a sip. "We can't stay long. As much as I want to stay with you, I have important things to take care of." The purple eyed man explained.

"An I muct return home to take care of my little angel." The other woman said. Lucy's smile faultered.

"In fact, I should probably go now." Cobra said, setting down the cup of fruit water.

"Oh. Okay." She said. Cobra walked up to her, giving her a small hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I'll come back when I have time." He smiled at her. Lucy returned the gesture.

"Alright, see you later Eric." Lucy replied.

"Goodbye Lucy." eric said and the two left the apartment, leaving Lucy alone once again.

 **(-_-_-_-_-)**  
"That worked out better than planned." The purple haired man said as he walked insidehis old home, followed by the angel loving friend.

"A true celestial wizard knows to keep their keys together at all times." The female said as he looked over the golden key. The inspected the fire symbol and the heart tip that would unlock his gate. Quite an odd shape for someone as scary as him. "I thought there are only 12 Zodic keys."

"There are. The Salamander is special, and quiet strong. He defeated Zancrow and Kain." Cobra explained to his female friend.

"It's hard to believe that the Oración Seis and Grimoire Heart teamed up together just for money." Angel said as she looked at the man before her.

"We needed allys for this to work. Hopfully Ultear can hold her own on the plan. Everything lies on her now." The white haired woman nodded and got into her stance, extending her arm to unlock the celestial gate.

"Open, gate of the Salamander." After about 10 seconds of nothing, fire came out of the key, forming into Natsu's body. His arms crossed over his chest, and he looked really annoyed.

"Look Lucy, I don't have time for you right now because I'm reeeaaallly... you're not her." The spirit said once he saw who summoned him. He looked to the right a little and glared at the man that sat on the couch.

"I want a contract." Angel said, twirling Natsu's key in her fingers. Natsu looked back at her turning his head slightly as he inspected her.

"I already have a master." He answered.

"So?" The woman replied, grippin the golden key in her hand.

"I can't have more that one contract. You're a celestial wizard, you should know that." He told her, keeping an eye on Lucy's 'boyfriend'.

"Fine. I can easily take care of that little problem." She responded. The spikey pink haired spirit thought over what she said before he glared at the woman, his hands clentching into fists, his right catching fire in orange flames.

"You won't touch her." He said through his clentched teeth.

"Then make this easy for all of us." The snake freak said from his spot on the couch.

"I knew something was wrong with you. You don't care about Lucy!" Natsu said, pointing a finger at the wizard.

"At least you're right about something." He smirked. "And don't even try going back into your precious key, Lucy may not be alive the next time you come out."

Natsu shot daggers at the two with a growl. "What the hell do you want you basterds?"

"I want a contract." Angel repeated, placing a hand on her hip. Natsu didn't respond for a few seconds.

"You won't hurt Lucy if I make one with you?" He asked, running out of ideas. This was his only decision he could make.

"I promise. You cane even put that in the contract if you wish." The female wizard responded. Natsu looked to the floor and sighed.

"Fine." He said. Natsu's key glowed along with himself, statng that he now belonged to Angel. The girl smirked and walked to her new spirit. She roughly grabbed his chin so they looked each other in the eyes.

"And one more thing. You will **not** breath a word of this to Lucy." She said.

"Yes ma'am." He replied in a quiet tone.

 **(- - - - - - -)**

 _ **Helllloooooo my flyers. I'm REALLY sorry for the long wait. I had this chapter started on my deviant art, and I got suspenced for two weeks from it, but I some how managed to grab the chapter and finish it. It will be posted on my Wattpad as well as here, and I'll post this on my deviant art once my suspencion is gone.**_


	10. The Thoughts Inside

_**I hope you all liked the last chapter. I'm sorry for the REALLY late update. But like I said, my deviant art got suspended and I figured out how to grab my started started stories just a few days ago. I had started a Rin Okumura x Reader, and chapter 5 (the mature part) got me suspended. So if anyone is interested in reading it, I'll be continuing it on my Wattpad. (Buttergriffin332)**_

 _ **And another thing, I FIXED MY SPELL CHECK!**_

 **Nobody's pov**

"Now that that's taken care of. We'll have to find Ultear and see if Jude is with her." Eric said. Natsu tilted his head. He recognized that name. He didn't know why, but he just did. Jude? Jude? Jude? Jude... Jude! Lucy's dad!

"Ultear know's what she's doing." Angel said, Natsu's key still held in her grasp. Natsu stared at the floor.

 _'What am I supposed to do? Lucy is going to notice that my key is missing. What is she going to do? What'll happen to her while I'm gone? I don't want her to get hurt. Am I ever going to get to see her again? And they have her dad, the one Cobra has been pretending to help her find.'_ Natsu thought to himself. He really just wanted to be with Lucy right now. He didn't know what to do being in a situation like this. Forced to make a contract, knowing that Lucy's boyfriend is evil, and one wrong move from him can get Lucy hurt. He for once was scared. He just stood there in silence, listening to what his new master and the purple haired man said to each other.

Natsu could sense from this woman that she was heartless to her spirits. And Natsu only wished that he could help his fellow spirits. He wanted to help erase their contracts with this lady and set them free. He wanted to erase his own, but he can't. He can't help anyone, because it'd hurt Lucy. He knew that these two were not lying about hurting Lucy. Sure, he could just fight them right here and now. But the contract he just made would consider him hurting his owner, and that would get him banished from the celestial world. And if that happened, Natsu couldn't go through his gate, which means he would be stuck in the human world until all his magic power wasted away and he disappears: dies. He wouldn't be much help to Lucy dead.

He jut stood there listening to his master and partner talk with one another. He couldn't close his gate himself, unlike Lucy, this woman doesn't allow her spirits to close their gates whenever they choose. They stayed out until she sent them back. He missed Lucy already, he didn't want to be here, he wanted as far away from this woman as possible.

"Lucy will notice t hat her key is missing and she'll get suspicious. I'll return the key to her home." Eric said and stood up.

Lucy? Yes! He can go back to Lucy! And he can explained to her everything... wait, he can't. Angle specifically said not to mention any of this to her. Than what was he suppose to do? Just act like this never happened? What does he do if Lucy runs into Angle and they fight. Well, Angle can't really use him without his key. But there is a possibility that if Lucy summons him, Angle can control him since he technically belongs to her now.

"Yes. Be sure nothing bad happens to it. I'll need him in due time." Angle said and raised the key. "I no longer need you." She said and swiped the key down. Natsu's body deformed into flames and was sucked into his key.

Once Natsu was gone, Angel handed the key over to Cobra. They both exchanged looks before leaving each other. Angel went to look for a place to stay for when she was needed again, and Cobra went to sneak the golden gate key into Lucy's apartment.

(-)

The rest of the day was eventful for Lucy. She hadn't noticed Natsu's key was missing until she got home and found it sitting on her glass table. When she saw the golden key on her table she had gasped and her instant reaction was to grab her key and open the gate. She had forgotten the argument she had with Natsu and wanted to make sure he was okay.

And that's where Lucy is now. She stood in the middle of her living room, with a pink spiky haired spirit in front of her. An expression on his face that Lucy could only identify as sorrow. Sadness. Failure. Something was wrong. All memory of this morning's events and she began to wonder of he was sad from what she did.

"Natsu? Are you okay?" She asked him, setting her keys, whip, and bag down on the table. Natsu responded with a nod.

"I'm fine, Luce." He lied. He couldn't mention anything about having a new contract. And he certainty couldn't bring up the subject of Cobra being evil. The only thing he can bring up is that he heard word of her father. But he would wait until the tension  
in the air decreased before bringing that up.

"Are you sure? You look upset." She stated. Natsu sighed.

"I'm sorry." He said, his head hanging low. _'Even though I was right.'_ He finished in his head.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, looking the spirit in the eyes.

"I'm sorry for what I said this morning. I shouldn't have said what I said. I was out of line to bring up something like that, especially after the two of you got together. It's just that... I want you to be safe. And I just... I know he can keep you safe. I really do, but it's just that... it's something inside me... _I_ want to be the one to keep you safe. I want to be the one to protect you. And no one else. And it's not because if a celestial spirit and wizard bond. It's something else." He admitted. He spoke with confidence. He continued. "I care about you, Luce. More than I should. And I don't regret one second of caring for you like I do. And I never will regret it. I love you Lucy."

 ** _HAHAHAHA! The cliff hanger! Natsu confessed! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry for it being so short, short case of writer's block. But guess what. NO MORE SCHOOL! IT'S SUMMER! WOOOO!_**


	11. Jobs and Requests

**_I bet all you Nalu readers were like 'WHAT WILL SHE SAY! WHAT WILL SHE SAY!' Well you're about to find out. I gave you guys a small chapter for a quick update to let you know I'm still here. I apologize if this chapter causes feelz, anger, sadness, or any other emotion. But you chose to read this story. Speaking of story, let's get to it!_**

 **Nobody's pov**

"I'm sorry for what I said this morning. I shouldn't have said what I said. I was out of line to bring up something like that, especially after the two of you got together. It's just that... I want you to be safe. And I just... I know he can keep you safe. I really do, but it's just that... it's something inside me... _I_ want to be the one to keep you safe. I want to be the one to protect you. And no one else. And it's not because if a celestial spirit and wizard bond. It's something else." He admitted. He spoke with confidence. He continued. "I care about you, Luce. More than I should. And I don't regret one second of caring for you like I do. And I never will regret it. I love you Lucy."  
 **  
-_-_-_-_-**

"Natsu! Hello, are you going to answer me or stand there in silence?" Lucy asked, waving a hand in front of his face as he continued to look ahead, not saying a word after she asked him what he meant. He quickly shook the imaginary conversation out of his head and looked back at the blonde.

"S-sorry Luce. I haven't been feeling myself today." He explained, rubbing his arm. He felt so helpless having to keep his mouth shut like this. But he has to do it. For Lucy. "I'm sorry what I said this morning. I was being dumb and over protective." He said and held up his signature smile, even if it was forced, it'll fool Lucy. He's always so cheerful, so hopefully she won't know.

"Oh. Alright." She said with a small nod. "I'm sorry too. I-"

"No no no, it's all me. No need to be sorry-"

"Natsu.."

"I'm just being a dumb spirit who's just wanting to-"

"Natsu.." Lucy tried again.

"..keep his wizard safe, so I was just taking extra-"

"NATSU!" Lucy snapped. Natsu became aware that Lucy was trying to talk to him.

"... precautions." He finished in a voice just above a whisper.

"It's okay. I kinda over reacted. You were just looking after me and I instantly got mad at you for just saying an opinion because you were trying to keep me safe. But Eric really is a good guy, so don't worry." She said with a smile.

"But he's not-" Natsu stopped talking when he realized he couldn't say anything. Lucy looked at him weird.

"He's not what?" She asked. Natsu gulped silently.

 _'Crap! Think, think, think, think!'_

"He's not as bad as I thought." He lied. _'He's a LOT worse!'_ He finished in his head.

"Okay." She said. "Wait... did you talk to him while I was gone?" Lucy asked when she realized since she forgot his key here, how could he have a different opinion of Eric.

"I asked Crux for more information on him." Natsu lied with a quick fake smile.

"Oh. That makes sense." She said with a small smile. "Listen, I'm sorry for forgetting your key here. I guess when I left I was still a little upset with you and chose not to take it and forgot after a while." She apologized sincerely. Natsu just shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. Consider it pay back." He with with a grin. A real one. They were getting off topic.

"Alright." Lucy said with a soft sigh.

"So... are we cool?" The fire wizard asked, tilting his head hopefully.

Lucy nodded and smiled. "Yeah, we're cool." The celestial mage spoke. This caused the Salamander to give her a toothy grin.

A few hours passed. Lucy told Natsu everything that happened today after she left her apartment. She had said she went to the guild to say 'hi' to everyone. She met a few more members such Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow and Laxus. The 'Thunder legion' is what they're called. Apparently Laxus is the leader of them, and Freed seems to respect him greatly.

Natsu listened to every word that she had to say. From beginning to end, not once did he cut her off. He want to hear every word of Lucy's story. Every word so he knew that she was happy. Every word so he knew she was safe and protected. Natsu enjoyed hearing Lucy's soft giggles as she explained her day, and watching her reveal her amazing bright smiles to him as she spoke. Natsu could watch and listen to this for his whole life.

But he started to realize something. Something about the fantasy he had about confessing to Lucy. In his head, he said the word 'love'. What does that word even mean. He had never even heard of that word before. Not once. Not that one word, one syllable. So if he never heard it before, then why did he think it? And more importantly, how did he know it?

This has dawned on Natsu for a while now. He has no idea what 'love' is, and why he expressed it to Lucy. Loki often talks about the power of love being a strong advantage against something. So is it a spell? A weapon? Maybe a magic all itself? He'll have to figure this out later.

What is love?

"So that's pretty much been my whole day." Lucy finished off her story. Natsu gave a small grin and nodded.

"Sounds eventful enough. I guess you can have adventures with out me." Natsu said with a soft chuckle. Lucy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. It's hard not to. This guild seems to get into nothing but trouble." Lucy explained, thinking about when a fight broke out and they ended up breaking down a building, making the master quite angry. "But it's nice. Everyone is so nice and they treat each other like family." Lucy said softly. Family was something she didn't have much of. Her father only seemed to care about nothing but money, but still, she has to find him.

Natsu looked at her as her smiling and glowing face slowly turned into a frowning and dejected one. Natsu leaned forward in the chair he was sitting in to get a little closer to her. Her eyes. Those precious brown orbs of hers were filled with sadness. They almost threatened to form tears. The pinkette quickly shook his head and got up from his seat and brought Lucy in his arms. Wrapping his arms around her, bringing her close to his chest.

"Natsu, w-what are you-..."

"That guild is your family. Your spirits are your family. Anything that happened in the past, just forget it and focus on ahead of you. The friends you have. The ones that hold you close to their heart. They're your family, and don't forget that." Natsu said sternly as he just stared ahead, not looking at the blonde in his arms. He felt Lucy's arms slowly wrap themselves around his neck, and Lucy began returning the embrace, softly crying into his shoulder.

The two stayed like that for what felt forever. Lucy's crying had stopped, but she refused to pull away from their embrace, and Natsu felt the same. The they both just held each other. A comforting embrace that they both enjoyed. But after a while, Natsu decided it was time to let go and slowly broke their hug. Lucy's eyes were a tad pink and puffy, but you could hardly tell.

"Thank you Natsu." She said softly. "The ones I hold to my heart are my family." She said quietly with a small smile. Natsu nodded in agreement with a small smile of his own.

The next morning, Lucy decided to go to the guild hall. She had a quick bath, got dressed, had breakfast, and left her apartment. During her walk their, Natsu popped out of his key, claiming that he was bored and wanted something to do, so Lucy let him tag along with her to the guild.

They eventually came up to the guild doors and walked inside, greeted by the sound of yelling, fighting, laughing, and drinking. No shocker there.

"I totally forgot how fun this place is." Natsu said and smirked, wanted to have a good fight.

Lucy made her way to the bar to talk with Mira since she seemed to be the only sane person in this whole place.

"Hi Lucy. Back already?" Mira asked her with a smile as she refilling a mug on the bar.

"Yeah. I just wanted to hang out. Natsu's here too." Lucy said and looked around for the pink haired celestial spirit.

"He is. That's nice, it's been a while since e's been here. Has he ever decided on joining the guild?" The white haired female asked.

"I think he said he's join. Not sure though." Lucy answered with a quick nod.

"He certainly would fit in with no problem." Mirajane said as she watched Natsu and Gray start arguing with each other. Lucy turned around to watch them

They were budding heads, literally. Grays clothes, except underwear, were gone. His hands together in his maker magic stance, while Natsu's left fist was on fire.

"Come one flame head! Show me what you got!"

"You're one ice perv!" The pinkette responded and the two started fighting. Lucy rolled her eyes and shook her head, he did seem to fit in well didn't he. And even though Natsu and Gray are fighting, she can see the tiny smiles. they may not act like it, but they consider each other as friends.

"Natsu would fit nicely in the guild." Mira said with a happy smile.

"You do realize that Natsu is a celestial spirit right?" Lucy asked her.

"Who cares whether he's a spirit or a human. If you're in the guild you're family." The woman responded. Lucy gave a small nod, remembering the talk her and Natsu has last night.

The two talked for a while while Gray and Natsu fought in the back ground. No one made an attempt to stop them for it was normal in the guild. A few tables and chairs were knocked over by the fire and ice wizards, but again, that's normal in the guild. But unnoticed by them, a certain scarlet haired female walked into the guild, a joint wagon of bags behind her. She wore a custom-made knight armor set, a blue skirt, and black boots. A blue Fairy Tail emblem in the middle of her left upper arm. She spotted a member of her guild and someone she didn't know fighting, and she quickly sprung into action.

The female reequipped with a sword and threw it between the two boys. The sword landed between them, causing them to stop their fighting. Gray's eyes roamed the guild hall until they landed on the person who threw the weapon.

"Aw crap, it's Erza!" Gray said, almost cowering in fear. Natsu smirked, his arms catching fire.

"She don't look that tough." Natsu said and ran to attack her. "Fire dragon iron fi-" Natsu was quickly stopped when he found his face his the wooden floor beneath him. The one called Erza had given him one clean punch to the stomach, and knocked him in the back of the head with her elbow. "That hurt..." Natsu mumbled into the ground.

"Who are you? And why are you in the guild hall, fighting with my friend?" Erza questioned him, her food on his back, keeping him down. Mira and Lucy noticed the commotion, and Lucy quickly noticed her spirit face planted into the ground. She quickly got up from her stood and ran to aid her celestial spirit.

"Natsu! Are you alright?" She asked when she made it over.

"Do I look it?" Her answered, his voice still muffled by the wood.

"Silence!" The red headed female said, and smacked the pink haired male upside the head with another sword, making him whine from pain.

"Oh Erza. You don't have to worry. That's Natsu, he's Lucy's celestial spirit." Mira explained with a smile along with her eyes closed. Erza's head turned to face Lucy. The blonde chuckled nervously and waved.

"Umm, hi?"

"Gray had her join the guild shortly after you left to your request." Mira said happily. Erza lifted her foot off of Natsu's back. The spirit shakily got on his knees and rubbed his throbbing head.

"I wanna go home now." Natsu whined pitifully.

"My sincerest apologizes. I was not aware that your master is in the guild." Erza said with a small bow.

"Now you made me sound like I was her slave." Natsu mumbled to himself and got to his feet and continued to rub the sore spot on his head.

"Mira, where is Makarov? I wish to speak with him." Erza said. The white haired female explained where the master was and Erza left to look for him.

"You okay Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah dragon breath, you alright?" Gray said and chuckled.

"What the hell! You didn't tell me she was strong!"

"You didn't give me a chance to!"

"There they go again." Lucy groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose with a sigh.

"They'll learn eventually." Mira said and walked off to the bar.

Lucy and Mira continued to talk with each other while the boys bickered behind them. The females turned to see that Erza had exited the room she had entered to see Makarov. Lucy turned to see why the boys got so quite, and it turns out, they were hugging each other.

Natsu had his left arm around Gray, and Gray's right arm around Natsu, with big fake grins. They also leaned against each other as if they were friends.

"Good to see you two getting along now." Erza said when she saw them. She turned to face Lucy, and once her back was turned, the two were silently at each other's necks.

"So I hear you recently joined the guild. And that you are a celestial wizard. Am I correct?" The armored female asked. Lucy nodded in reply.

"Yup. Gray convinced me to join. And he kinda saved my life." Lucy added. Erza turned to Gray and the two quickly went back to holding each other with their fake smiles.

"Gray is a noble member of the guild. It makes sense he would do something such as that." Erza said and turned to face Lucy again. The two went back to fighting.

Lucy nodded in agreement. "My home was attacked by some bandits. I managed to escape and Gray found me when I had passed out in the middle of no where." Lucy explained as she remember running away from her home. "I still have to find my dad though."

At the hearing of Lucy finding her father, Natsu stopped fighting Gray and turned to the blonde. _'That's right. I forgot to bring that up. That girl Ultear has him. I shouldn't bring this up if I don't know where he is though. But I shouldn't hide this from her either.'_ Natsu said to himself.

"Hey, Luce. I forgot to bring something up." He said and grabbed the wizard's attention. "Rumor in the celestial world that your dad has been kidnapped. By a girl called Ultear." Natsu explained.

"Ultear? Ultear... wasn't that the girl Eric brought up before we got on that train?" Lucy questioned.

Natsu nodded. "Yeah, I think so." He said softly.

"But I'm guessing you have no idea where she is huh?" Lucy said quietly, almost like a whisper. But Natsu's keen senses picked it up.

"I'm sorry." He said in return.

And things got quiet for a little while. No one said a word as Lucy fought against the tears of worry for her dad. She doesn't even know why she's worrying as much as she is when all he cared about was money after her mom died. They don't have a good relationship, and the last time she saw him, he was forcing her to marry. What kind of father does that!?

Soon Gray decided to break the silence between everyone. "Well, I'm in the need for some cash, so I'm going on a job." He said and walked over to the request board. Lucy sighed and gathered her senses together.

"I could use some money too. Rent is coming up soon." Lucy said and looked towards the board. Natsu walked a little closer to Lucy for comforting reasons.

"How about you do this job since it'll be your first one." Gray offered and held out a piece of paper to Lucy. She skimmed over the paper.

"Capture a blue cat from stealing from fish markets? Seems simple enough." Lucy said and accepted the job.  
 **-_-_-_-_-**  
 ** _Now I bet that everyone who watches Fairy tail knows exactly who this 'blue cat' is. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Number 12 will be up soon hopefully, so be ready for that._**


	12. Igneel

**_Hello my flyers, so what did you all think of the last chapter? I hope you all liked it. It took me a while to figure out how to put in the other characters from the show, but I managed :)  
_**

 _ **And for all you anime fans out there, once I finish making this story, I'll be making a Kirito x Asuna story. That's right! Sword art online! I finished the anime in 2 days! Wan't really that long sadly. I cried when Yui went poof and when Asuna 'died'. I'm an emotional person, okay! So keep an eye out on that. :)**_

 _ **I hope you all enjoy this chapter. A certain blue cat shall be joining the party soon, so be ready for that :)**_

 ** _Natsu: Finally, I get to see my little buddy!  
_  
 _Griffin: What are you doing here?_**

 ** _Natsu: I wanted to be here for the into author note._**

 ** _Griffin: Well, leave! I don't want you to spoil anything!_**

 ** _Natsu: Oh? Like the battle I'll have with Angel later?_**

 ** _Griffin: SHUT UP!_**

 _ **Oh, and btw, the rating on this story**_ _ **might**_ _ **change to rated M. I haven't decided yet, I'm getting brave, but I'm still debating. So yeah...**_

 _ **:.:.:.:.**_ _ **:.:.:.:**_

 **Nobody's pov**

Natsu groaned again for probably the hundredth time. Gray and Erza had decided to come along with Lucy on the mission to help her out. What they didn't know they'd have to endure, was Natsu's constant complaining about the world spinning and his stomach threatening to come out of his body. Lucky for Natsu, Lucy purposely chose to sit next to him because she knew this was going to happen. So she made him lay his head on her lap while she ran a comforting hand through his hair.

"You wouldn't think that someone like him would become a cry baby when something started moving." Gray said when he saw how miserable Natsu looked. The pink haired spirit lifted his head sightly to shoot a reply back, but his head instantly felt heavy and he decided against it, laying it back down with a groan.

"We all have our weakness." Erza said confidently, full of pride. Lucy gently tugged Natsu's surprisingly soft hair to help calm him down. It didn't settle his stomach like he wished it would, but Natsu closed his eyes and almost drifted off to sleep from the gentle touches.

"So how much longer until we get to this place?" Lucy asked the two wizards.

"We should be in Hargeon in about two hours." Gray answered, leaning against the window he was next to. Natsu groaned from hearing that, but he guessed he was a little happy. Two hours of laying in Lucy's lap as she played with his hair didn't sound **too** bad. His stomach at the moment made him think a different story.

 _'Why a train! WHY!'_ Natsu cried in his head.

After the two hours has passed, and the three wizards had dragged the celestial spirit off the train, they now stood at the entrance of Hargeon. Well... most of them stood. Natsu was sprawled out on the ground, waiting for his stomach to settle. Not many people seem to notice, nor care about Natsu's behavior.

After a good five minutes or so, the pink haired spirit was back on his feet and ready to go. And with that, Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Natsu headed towards the person who put of the job request. Unnoticed by the four, they were being watched.

They all made it to the person who had set up the request. It was a middle aged woman with bright yellow hair that shortly went passed her shoulders. A white robe and baggy pants to go with, along with a pair of saddles. She owned a fish market and after two weeks of business, she was getting a problem containing a flying blue cat, stealing her fish. When ever he took a fish, white wings would sprout from his back and he'd take off before the lady got the chance to get the fish back.

"We understand the situation ma'am. We shall take care of this problem, so you may work in peace without a problem." Erza said respectfully.

"Thank you miss. I'm glad you came to help when you did." The lady said with a smile, her hands resting in her lap.

"You're welcome. Would you mind telling us where your market is and what your hours are? It'll help us find out how to catch this thing." Gray asked, his arms crossed over his chest, that thankfully clothes with a black shirt, his necklace hiding under it.

"Yes. My market is in the center of town. I'm open from Mondays to Saturdays. From 10 to 5." She answered.

"So you'll be open tomorrow? Looks like we got here just in time." Natsu said with a small grin, putting his arms behind his head.

"Talk about timing." Lucy mumbled.

"Indeed. We shall stay the night, then continue with our quest in the morning." Erza said. The four nodded then stood up and began to leave.

"Thank you again for your help." The lady said before they left.

The four walked down the street in search for an inn. It's a smarter idea to stay Hargeon than to leave an come back. They could also save money that way. Natsu continued to look around the whole place though, looking uneasy from time to time. Lucy chose to ignore it for a little, probably protective instincts.

They all came up to an inn. It was cheap, but not too cheap. The problem was; each room was only big enough for one person, so they needed to get three rooms. But there was a bright side, their rooms were close to each other, so if anything happened, they were a not that far away.

They all paid for their rooms and got settled into them for the night. Lucy how ever stayed up a little to talk with Natsu. His behavior has gotten strange since Lucy noticed it the first time, and she wanted to know why.

Since the room was so small, and there was only one place to sit, Natsu sat at the foot of Lucy's bed while they spoke. His arms behind him to hold himself up as he leaned back with his legs crossed. Lucy had just said she wanted to talk with Natsu, which Natsu was always happy to do.

"Natsu, I've noticed you've been acting a little different." Lucy said, getting right to the point as she sat on the bed, her hands in her lap. Natsu stared back at her. On the outside he looked calm, but on the inside, he was freaking out.

' _Oh no! What do I tell her!? Have I really been acting different? Aw man, what do I say? Do I tell her the truth? Say I made a new contract? No! Wait, yes? NO! Think, Natsu! Think!_ '

Natsu shrugged. "Sorry?"

Lucy shook her head. "No it's fine. It's just I've seen you look a little tense here and there, and you keep looking around, like trying to find some one or something." Lucy explained to him.

' _Oh... OH! That!_ '

"Well... I had a bad vibe. I felt like we were being watch or what ever." Natsu explained and leaned farther back on his arms. "Just looking out for all of us." He said with a small smile.

"Okay. I was just worried about you, you didn't act like yourself." The blonde said, relieved. Natsu chuckled, showing his sharper teeth to the girl before him. Lucy never noticed it, but the spirit's teeth were abnormally sharp. Was it because he's a celestial spirit? Was it his magic? Or was it just him? It just makes him more... him.

"No need to worry about me Luce! It'll take a lot to take me down." He said with a growing smirk. Lucy shook her head.

"Put you on a train and you're down for the count." She teased. Natsu's smirk quickly left his face from the comment and he crossed his arms over his chest and grumbled to himself. Lucy giggled and playfully slapped his arm. "All right mister Grumpy, stop moping on my bed." She giggled. Natsu smiled up at her then smirked. He leaned forward and tackled her, pinning her between his legs and began to tickle her.

Th female under him cried and squealed with laughter and begged him to stop, but it only made Natsu want to keep going, so he did. Natsu tickled her sides to her stomach to the sides of her neck. "Nat-Natsu hahaha s-stop! I can't breath!" The girl laughed out. Natsu grinned and continued for just a tad longer. He loved to see that smile, and the shine in her eyes, and he loved to hear that laugh. Love. The one word he's never heard of before and never used, yet he knows what it is. Strange. "Natsu! Ahhh! As y-your master! I sa-hahah-y, stop!" Lucy squealed and giggled out, trying to order the scarf wearing man torturing her.

The pink haired spirit finally had mercy with his master. He pulled his hands away from her, and leaned back off the female. The blonde teen let out a few more giggles before she finally sat up. Her and Natsu stared at each other with smiles on their faces. They truly had a special relationship. And they haven't even known each other that long, but they act like they have for years.

"Arrrgh. It's hard to be mad at you with that stupid smile of yours." Lucy said with a growl. The dragon slayer chuckled as his master's failed attempt to be mad at him. She was so cute to him, he only wished he could say it.

Why does he even like her this way? It's a stronger care than just protectiveness. It's a care that spirits and wizards shouldn't have for each other. And Natsu's feelings for her only gets stronger with each day he sees her. Each day he sees her smile, or hears her adorable laugh, or sees her beautiful brown eyes. His care for her is beyond describable. And he didn't care. He didn't care what rules he'd break. If Lucy was in trouble, he'd do anything in his power to protect her. Whether it be take a bullet for her, or take his own life. He didn't care. He'll do what ever he has to, to see her smile.

Lucy deserves someone like that. Not someone like Cobra, who only pretends to like her for her money. For money that she doesn't even have. For money she didn't even want. All she wants is to live a normal life. With friends. All she wants is an adventure, and to get away from the Heartfilia family. All that pressure lays on Natsu. He has the choice to give or take that from her. It all lies in his hands.

The pinkette cocked his head to the side with a small smirk and checked the time. It was close to midnight. His smiled fell to a frown. It was time for Lucy to get some sleep. Lucy turned to look at the clock as well.

"Wow, I didn't know it was so late." Lucy said a little surprised. Natsu nodded in agreement. "I didn't think we were talking for that long."

"I guess time really does fly when you have fun." Natsu commented, placing his hands in front of his now crossed legs. "I think it's about time I leave you alone to rest." He said. He didn't really want to leave. He'd much rather stay up all night and talk with her; keep her safe. But he knew she needed sleep. He could tell just from her eyes.

Lucy yawned and nodded. "Yeah. Good idea." She said and stretched, slowly getting into bed.

"You'll summon me if something goes wrong." Natsu said.

"Yes, I will. You'll be the first one I summon. Now go so I can sleep." She said, waving him off.

"Wasn't really a question." Natsu mumbled to himself. Before he returned to the celestial world he smelled the air.

He did it again. Then one last time. Ash? Smoke? Natsu looked around the room. He didn't see any gray air coming in through some where. But that smell... Natsu turned behind him and saw a figure standing in front of the window. That smell. That's what he smelled when they were looking for a place to stay. They were followed.

Natsu walked towards the window, but before he could get there, the shadow of the figure jumped away. Natsu looked to Lucy to see that she was fast asleep. he then turned back to the window and jumped out of it, following the spy.

It wasn't hard for Natsu to find him. His burning wood like scent was easy to track. It was so out of place with the village. And not before long sniffing him out, he found the spy sitting on the roof of a build; waiting.

Natsu then noticed the stupid decision he made. This guy wanted Natsu to follow him. He fell for his dirty trick. But Natsu continued to follow, he needed to get to the bottom of who this guy was.

Once he got up to the building the mad was on, he then got a better look at the man. It was indeed male, he could tell. But he obviously wasn't human. His hair a fire like red with dark horns coming out of his head. A scar over his right eyes going down. Dark eyes much similar to Natsu's. A set of giant red wings sprouting from his back. His nails long ans sharp. The man wore a dark red clock, hiding his arms, and dark pants with matching boots. This guy defiantly was shady.

"It's great to see you again, Natsu." The mean said with a gruff voice. Natsu's stern face turned to a confused. "Of course you wouldn't remember me. It's been years. My name is Igneel. I'm your father. And the reason you're a celestial spirit." The man said. Natsu's eyes widened.

 _ **:.:.:.:.**_ _ **:.:.:.:**_

 ** _Well, that's it my flyers. *evil laughter* I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's probably one of my longer ones. But I like this one and I hope you all did too._**

 _ **Let me know what your favorite part was, and I'll see what I can do about putting something like that more into the story.**_


	13. The next morning

_**Hey my flyers. Chapter 13 now, how about that. What did you all think of the ending to 12? Bet you weren't expecting human Igneel (for those who watch that show)**_

 **Nobody's pov**

"What do you mean you're my dad!? And the reason I'm a celestial spirit!?" Natsu exclaimed at the man before him.

"Just let me explain-"

"How does that even make sense!? I don't look anything like you!"

"Natsu..."

"And what's with the horns!? What are you!? Some sort of-"

"Natsu Dragneel!" The man yelled sternly. The pinkette quickly shut his mouth from the man's out burst. The elder human sighed and rubbed his old and tired face. "You haven't changed one bit." The red haired man mumbled. The father looked up at the pink haired teenager. "You look just like you did seven years ago." Igneel said with a small smile.

"Seven years ago? I've been in the celestial world for over thousands of years." The boy said, confused from the statement.

The elder sighed and pat the spot next to him. The pinkette hesitantly sat down beside the red haired man. He turned to face him, seeing that he had deep scars, and his horns looked slightly chipped. His wings had scars as well as deep cuts. They looked tarnished, but still possibly able to fly with.

The man could feel his son's eyes on him, inspecting him. "You're mind had been manipulated to believe that you are a celestial spirit, and have been your whole life. You think you're over thousands of years old, don't you?" The man asked. Natsu nodded in reply. "I thought so. You are actually 18. You just turned it four months ago, ironically, on this day." The man explained. "You spent 7 years with me as you were a child. I taught you everything you know about Dragon slayer magic, which can only be taught by a dragon itself." Igneel explained. Natsu then processed the words in his head for a few seconds before his eyes widened.

"So you're a dragon!?" The man only nodded in reply. "But... how?" Natsu said and motion to Igneel's whole body. "And if I'm a human, and your apparently my father? How does that work!?" Igneel sighed and rubbed his face.

"I thought you would at least of a little common sense. To answer your first question, I met a lady who temporally changed me into this human form. I did so because I was trying to find you. And second, I am not your biological father. You're real parents died when you were fairly young, and your brother asked for me to raise you as my own." The dragon explained.

Natsu thought over the words and looked confused. "If I had a brother... why didn't he-"

"I can't answer all your questions now. You weren't supposed to find me. But at least I know your dragon senses are not dull." he said and got up to his feet, quickly followed by his son.

"No wait! You're not going anywhere until you answer! You can't drop a bomb that apparently you're my dad and leave!" Natsu said, staring his dad in the eye.

"I told you, I don't have the time. I'll tell you when we meet again." he said and started to walk off the roof. Natsu growls, his right hand catching fire. He charged at his dad and went to hit him.

"You're not going anywhere!" He said and brought his fist down. But before it made contact with anything, the dragon had caught the flaming hand, slowly adding pressure to his hold until Natsu clenched his teeth in pain. Once he did, the red haired human dragon released his son's hand.

"I don't want to hurt you, son. We'll talk again, I promise." He said and jumped off the roof.

Natsu watched his father run down the dark street, cradling his stinging right hand in his left. He thought over the small conversation he had with Igneel. A dragon. That's how he knows dragon slayer magic. And he's actually human. So that's it, that's how he knows what love is. And he's also 18, he's not much older than Lucy.

"Lucy." He said when he realized that she's alone, asleep, and unprotected.

Natsu quickly forgot about the pain in his hand and took off back to the hotel Lucy was at. He ran through the empty street because it was probably a lot faster an easy than running on the odd shaped roofs of the buildings. He quickly jumped up to a wall then grabbed onto the windowsill of Lucy's room. He hoisted himself up and quickly looked in the room.

There she was, sleeping peacefully in her bed, the blanket tucked tightly close to her for warmth. Though Natsu did notice something off with her. Her body movement. She was shivering. Natsu looked to the window and closed it, it was still pretty much winter so the nights were colder than normal.

The pinkette turned back to the shivering blonde, clutching the blanket for any warmth she could get to. Natsu frowned and looked for any other blankets or quilts to give her. He could go to the celestial world, but after what he just learned, he felt uncomfortable. He didn't really want to go to the celestial world for as long as he could. Before Natsu even processed what he was doing, he had laid down in Lucy's bed.

The bed was quite small, smaller than a queen sized bed. So Natsu was fairly close so the sleeping celestial mage. His right arm touched her back as he laid perfectly still to not wake her. And as if sensing the warmth, Lucy slowly turned over, still fully asleep, and snuggled closer to Natsu.

The pink haired spirit didn't know what to do, other than slightly blush. He could feel the heat creep up onto his cheeks as he felt Lucy's heart beat against him as she cuddled closer. Her head now laid on his slightly bare chest because of the open vest. **(Oh look, I rhymed)**

He sighed softly to calm himself down, and slowly got into a more comfortable position. He turned his head to face Lucy. Her face was snuggled close to his chest, hugging him for warmth. She had stopped shivering by now, which made him smile. He slowly pulled the thin blanket up over her shoulders, wrapped an arm around her, then he slowly drifted off to sleep.

They night passed by, and the morning slowly rolled in. The morning sun began to rise, pinks and oranges staining the light blue sky. This was a time for everyone to wake up, including the three wizards staying in a hotel in Hargeon. The morning sun had begun to slowly wake each wizard up, one by one.

Erza was the first out of the three to wake up. She had woken up around 9:15. She had looked around the room to register where she was until her memory from yesterday came flooding back other. After sitting in her bed for a good three minutes, she got out of bed and changed out of hr pajamas into her natural armor. She then opened the windows for fresh air.

Gray was next to wake up. His eyes slowly opened up around 10. He wasn't much of a morning person, so he continued to lay on the bed, slinging his right arm to cover his eyes from the sun. His clothes were missing, but on purpose this time. The charm of his necklace laying by the side of his head, the extra slack slightly tangled from him tossing and turning all night in his sleep.

Lucy was the last to wake up. She was really tired from talking to Natsu all night and slept in pretty late. Lucy groaned when the clock struck 11:47. She yawned sleepily and rubbed her eyes softly before opening them. Once the fogginess in her eyes had disappeared, she noticed a checkered cloth like pattern in front of her face.

Her eyes wandered curiously at what she was looking at. Brown eyes traveled to a bare chest, slightly covered by a black, golden trimmed vest. Upon hearing snoring, her eyes shot up to see the face of a sleeping Natsu. Lucy's eyes snapped open, and before she could stop herself, she screamed.

Once hearing the high pitched yell, Natsu woke up, flailing his arms around and falling off the bed, falling onto his bottom. His head shot from side to side to see any threat or danger in the room, but it was only the two. Natsu faced Lucy.

"What the hell was that Luce! Warn a guy before you scream in his face!" Natsu snapped. He wasn't really angry at the female, just confused from the sudden screech.

"Don't try to play dumb! What were you doing in my room, in my bed, sleeping next to me like I was your pillow!?" The blonde snapped right back.

"Well-"

"Lucy!" The door was busted open and Gray and Erza ran through it. Before Natsu could comprehend what was happening, his face met the hard wood he was originally sitting on. He groan and tried to push himself up, only to feel Erza punch his back.

"We heard you scream and came as fast as we could." Gray said, staring down at the captured spirit. "Did he hurt you?" The black haired male asked.

Natsu growled and tried getting up again, just to get the same treatment from the scarlet haired woman again. He sighed and glared at the floor.

"No. No I'm fine. I just kinda freaked out to find him sleeping next to me." Lucy said, aiming her words to the spirit on the floor. Natsu held his arms up in a surrendering motion and turned his head to face Lucy.

"I can explain." He mumbled into the ground.

"Then do so." Erza ordered, pushing Natsu's face further into the floor, her hand buried into his pink hair. The spirit growled from being forced to stay down.

"First..." His body deformed into flames and traveled to the other side of the bed, closer to the window. The flames pieced his body together again. He crossed his armed over his chest, then buried his face into his scarf. "The window was open, and Lucy looked cold. It was the first thing I thought to do." He explained

"Why didn't you just go to the celestial world and get a blanket from there like you did when we rescued Eric?" Lucy asked the pinkette in front of her.

Natsu was at a loss for words. He didn't really know if he should tell Lucy about what his father told him last night, he doesn't even know the full details yet. He looked away from the three.  
"I didn't come to mind." He lied, staring at the wall next to him, his mouth still covered by the edge of his scarf. "Sorry, Luce." He said quietly.

The female sighed and shook her head. "It's fine. Just... warn me next time." She said to him, gaining a nod for an answer. After a few minutes of silence, Erza spoke.

"Now that the conflict has been settled. We should continue with our quest." The female said.

"And not eat?" Gray said, and as on cue, the male's stomach let out a low gurgle of hunger.

"At least the stripper and I can agree on something." The pink haired male said, facing everyone, his face out of his scarf now. The black haired male snapped his head to the spirit after hearing the insult.

"At least I wear clothes that cover my whole chest." Gray snapped. Natsu turned to Gray.

"Well I don't throw said clothes away every five minutes."

The two budded heads again. Lucy sighed and fell onto her bed with a roll of her eyes. Erza stared the two males down.

"You wanna go!" The now shirtless Gray said.

"Let's do it!" The pinkette responded.

Before the fight could escalate any further, Natsu was pulled by his scarf and Gray by his hair since his shirt now lay on the floor. Erza yanked the two away from each other, causing Natsu to choke from lose of air, and Gray to cry out in pain from his hair being pulled.

"That is enough. There will be no more fighting from you two!" Erza ordered.

The two said nothing and left each other alone. Gray messed around with his hair to fix it, and Natsu untangled his scarf to make it feel right around his neck so he didn't feel like he was choking. He looked down at the cloth in his hands, and rubbed his fingers against it to feel the odd texture. It didn't feel like any cloth he's known. It felt soft; yes, but it has a rough like texture as well. Almost like scales.

His mind wavered back to his dad. He's a dragon. He must have made the scarf. Were they his scales? Were they even dragon scales at all?

The brown eyed spirit sighed and shook the thoughts out of his head. He threw the scarf around his neck, making it comfortable, one of the ends resting on his chest and the other on his back.

"You okay, Natsu?" Lucy asked him. She had been watching the spirit all though out yesterday. The pinkette looked at her and nodded with a smile.

"Yup! Don't worry about me." He said to the celestial wizard. The blonde female said nothing and nodded.

"I think it's time for us to head to the market before we lose our chance on catching this thieving creature." Erza said, full of pride.

"Without eating?" Natsu asked from his side of the room.

"You're a celestial spirit! You don't need food!" Lucy said, looking at Natsu like he's an idiot.

"Right! I don't _need_ it, but I _want_ it." He smiled stupidly which made him look adorable in anyone's eyes.

The celestial wizard groaned and rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She said. A chuckle from the spirit scarf wearing soon came after.

"I suppose Natsu is right though. What ever this creature is, we should have the energy to take on anything. We will all eat a quick breakfast then we leave to finish our quest!" The armor wearing woman ordered, swinging a sword that came out of think air.

"It's just a cat. How hard can this be?" Lucy mumbled to herself.

 _ **(-_-_-_-_-_-)**_

 ** _Sorry guys for the long update. And a short chapter to come after. School is tomorrow so updates will be even harder to get out T_T I'm sorry. I had to end this chapter like this because if I tried to continue, it would probably take me another week or two to finish. I hope you guys enjoyed, and please stick with me in the future._**


	14. Happy's Joy

**_Hello my flyers! Welcome to chapter 14! (I had about 4 sentences of text here, but that didn't relate to now so I deleted them XD) I'll try to update as quick as possible, and try to make the chapters a tad longer. School has been getting in the way, that and a little writers block._**

 ** _OFF TO THE STORY!_**

 **Nobody's pov**

The four headed out to finish the job that they had taken. They knew what they were doing. Even though it was apparently a cat, that could be poor description. So they all made sure to be prepared for anything.

They all walked down the sidewalk to the market the lady sold her fish at. Natsu was happy to get some fighting done, obviously; he had gotten bored from just talking, even though he enjoys his conversations with Lucy. Gray was in the same boat with Natsu, getting a little fighting done sounded like fun Erza was ready to slay down whatever this creature is. And Lucy just wanted to get the job done. Though she did question what this creature looked like.

She knew it was a cat. But was it fully feline? And what kind of cat was blue? Was it painted by it's owners at one time? Did it run away or did they let him go? Was it even a house cat at all?

Lucy had so many questions and very few answers to go with them. It was kind of annoying. But it was life. She wasn't reading a book where you go to the next page and your questions are now answered in seconds. She can't just press fast forward to get to the scene she needed. She's going to have to figure it out on her own. The blond sighed and continued to walk with her friends to the fish market.

Natsu kept his eyes out for Igneel. His smoke like scent still lingered in the air. His eyes scanned the roofs of the buildings and the dark corners of alleyways. It seemed like the closer they got to the market, the stronger the scent became. He quietly took in a breath and tried to find where he was hiding. It was definitely getting stronger the closer they got.

The celestial spirit furrowed his eyes together in confusion. Why was the scent getting stronger? Was he still following him? He did say there was other stuff he needed to tell him. Who was his brother? What was it like when he was human? Natsu still had lots of questions to ask. And he needed the answers NOW!

The group of four walked their way down the street in silence. Erza pridely leaving the way, followed by Gray who was looking around the village, a still sleeping Lucy tagging behind him. And at the End was Natsu who wasn't paying attention to when and where they were. He was busy sniffing the air. Before Natsu even knew it, the smoke and fire like scent was covered by the smell of salt water and raw fish. And boy did her regret taking that last big breath. he quickly covered his mouth when he started to gag.

"So this is the place?" Gray asked and looked around. The store was just a big stand. Six poles as the walls and a tarp on the bottom that hod the tables full of the raw species of fish. and for the roof was just a wooden board with a few banners to make it look nicer than it actually was. A knife and cutting board, stained with pink, sat on an empty table, a trash can underneath filled with other fish pieces. "Doesn't look like much." he said

Natsu got over the bad smell and popped up beside him. "This stuff normally looks better with a little fire added." he smirked and lit his hand, threatening to have a snack. But Erza had other plans. She smacked Natsu on the back of the head, causing the fire in his hand to dim and for him to grab his head in pain. he whipped around and turned to her. "That the hell was that for!" He yelled out.

"We are not here for food. We're here to capture the creature that has been stealing from the woman's shop." She said sternly with a glare, causing shivers to go down Lucy, Natsu, and Gray's backs.

"Yes, ma'am." Natsu mumbled and slowly scooted away from her, still holding his head in pain.

He shifted over towards Lucy and rubbed his head a little more. "She's mean some times." He pouted and dropped his arm to his side. Lucy gave a soft giggle and shook her head.

"You should think before you act sometimes. It can save you from a lot of trouble." The blonde explained to the pinkette who only shrugged.

"Yeah, but where's the fun in that?" He chuckled with a smile. Lucy smiled softly too and rolled her eyes. Natsu grinned at her smile. Seeing her smile made him happy.

The group looked around for the little blue thief that's been stealing the fish from the women's market. They looked within a 20 food radius for the small creature. But it seemed like the little cat wasn't here?

Natsu looked up at the sky and smelled the air. He sniffed again, confused by the smell. He looked behind him and saw the creature they were looking for dragging a fish bigger than itself away. "Hey!" He yelled.

Before the little cat could get away, Gray used his ice make magic and froze the ground, making the cat slip on the ice and fall on his back. Natsu walked up to him and picked him up by the scruff of his neck. Now that Natsu got a better look at the cat, he actually looked kinda cute.

"Let me go!" The cat screamed with a high pitched voice and swiped his paws at Natsu's arm. It only felt like trying to throw a feather at him. "Take that and that and that and that and that and that..." The cat replied and tried to escape Natsu's 'grasp'

"Look little guy, I'm not gonna hurt ya." He said and tilted his head a little.

Gray crossed his arms over his now naked chest. "He looks just like a normal cat. That talks." He said.

"Gray. Your clothes." Erza said with an annoyed tone. Gray yelped and quickly picked up his shirt.

The cat that Natsu was holding began to have tears form in it's eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to steal. But I was hungry and I have nowhere to go..." The cat whimpered and cried, hugging the fish to it's chest.

Natsu looked at the cat sadly and set him down on his feet. The blow creature looked up at Natsu with a confusion through the tears. Natsu tilted his head with a big grin.

"It's okay, little guy. Lucy will pay for the ones you stole." He said

"I'll what!?" She screamed at the spirit. Natsu looked over his shoulder to his master.

"Come on Luce. He's just a little guy with no one to go to. We can't just let him starve and die all alone." He said to her. "I'll keep him! I'll take care of him and make sure he doesn't cause any trouble." He said with a big grin.

"But I'll be paying for everything." She said and crossed her arms.

"I'll use my magic to go on jobs to pay you back." He responded and stood up

"You need to be in the guild to do that, flame head." Gray said.

"Then I'll join the guild. Solves that problem." He said and shrugged.

No more words were said after that. Natsu smiled and crouched back down at the cat that had wiped away it's tears, still holding the fish. He placed a hand on top of his head with a big smile. "Go ahead and eat up. I'll take care of ya." He said.

The cat's eyes widened and he smiled, jumping into Natsu's arms. "Thank you!" He cried out happily, dropping his fish on the ground.

The other three smiled at the sight a little. "You know, he's actually kinda cute." Lucy said with a small smile.

"I guess." Gray mumbled.

"He shall join the guild along with Natsu." Erza said with a prideful fist.

"What! We aren't letting a cat join the guild!" Gray said annoyed, his shirt and pants gone again.

"Do you dare justify?" Erza said with a glare at him. Gray flinched and jumped away

"No ma'am" He said

Natsu chuckled and let the little cat sit on his shoulder and nom on his fish. He smiled up at him. "I'm gonna call you, Happy." He said.

...

 ** _And that's the end of this chapter! I hope you guys like it! Because I did!_**

 ** _Sorry for the long wait. I'm literally in the middle of school right now. :/_**


	15. Memories

**_Hello, my flyers! I'm trying to get updates really quick because I don't want writer's block to get the best of me. So some chapters might end up being pretty short. And I might post at random times because my 3rd period teacher lets us use computers, so I can get on dA on them. So I'll be typing during school as well._**

 ** _Off to the story!_**

 **Nobody's pov**

The now group of five started to leave the town. They had let the lady know that the problem was taken care of, and she wouldn't have to worry about fish being stolen anymore. They, of course, had Natsu and Happy stay outside so the lady wouldn't get upset with Natsu caring for the little thief. They had all gotten paid by the woman, although Lucy got most of it considering that the two had technically tagged along unexpectedly.

The group was now heading to the train station, much to Natsu's disliking and Happy's confusion. Natsu had slouched forward with a pout on his face while the little blue cat sat on his left shoulder. Happy was listening to Lucy explain to him that Natsu isn't human but a celestial spirit.

"He gets summoned from this gate key. And while his gate is open, it drains magic energy from me, so he can't stay out forever." Lucy explained while holding up Natsu's golden gate key. Natsu looked to his side at seeing his golden key. A quick flashback from something went through his mind, something he didn't remember seeing.

 **.:.:.**

 _"I beg of you. Please keep him safe." A low growling voice said. A giant red form above him spoke to another creature. A bright man, with a giant white mustache. The man held a small golden key in its hand as the red creature begged it for its help. The blue form sighed._

 _"I shall do this only once old friend. But in order to protect him, I must erase all memories of you and his past human life."_

 _The red form sighed and it's head turned to the left, getting a full view of a red dragon. "Do what you must to protect him, but make sure he learns magic. When I come back for him, I want him to be ready. But until now, I wish of him not to be dragged into this."_

 **.:.:.**

Natsu shook his head and stopped walking. He was confused. That was the celestial spirit king, but who was he talking to? A dragon obviously, but why was he talking to a dragon? The dragon's voice sounded a little like his apparent father he spoke with last night. Was that dragon Igneel? And was that key his? Was this a memory from his human life? Natsu was so confused he didn't know what to think.

"Natsu?" Happy questioned, a little worried on why Natsu had randomly stopped. He turned to look at the cat, and gave him a small grin.

"It's alright little buddy, don't worry. Just remembered that since I'm a spirit, you're going to need to go into the celestial world with me." He lied.

"Now that you say that, isn't your magic power running out since you came out on your own?" Lucy said worried.

Natsu scoffed and crossed his arms. "I've got more than enough magic power to stay out of the celestial world for a couple of years." He smirked confidently.

Lucy just rolled her eyes. "Well, I expect to not see you until we're back at the guild." She said

"What! Why?" The dragon slayer/spirit asked.

"Because, years or not, I want you to be at full power whenever you need top fight so you don't get hurt."

"But-"

"No 'buts'! I don't want to deal with your motion sickness and you have to take care of your new pet." Lucy said sternly and pulled out Natsu's gate key. The celestial spirit just crossed his arms over its chest and did nothing. "Natsu, it's time for you to go home." Lucy told him.

"So?" He asked and looked at her and then the key.

"Natsu. I advise that you obey your key wielder." Erza said lowly, staring Natsu down. Natsu looked at her.

"Look, you have your reasons for things, and I have mine. So how about you-"

"Natsu…." Happy mumbled, a little scared at Natsu's change of attitude. The pink haired spirit stopped talking and looked at the little blue cat sitting on his shoulder. He sighed and looked at the ground.

"Sorry Happy." Was all he said before he sighed and his body transformed into the red and orange flames of his and went into the golden key. The key glowed for a few seconds before dying down to its natural shiny color.

"Well, that was unexpected." Gray mumbled, his cloak missing.

"Indeed. I've never heard of a celestial spirit fighting against it's master about returning home." Erza agreed.

"That's because it's never happened. Something going on with Natsu, he's been acting strange lately." Lucy said and placed the key on her key ring.

"How can you tell? The flame brain seems to be acting normal." Gray asked, looking at Lucy with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I just do. I'll have to have a talk with him later." The blonde said with a sigh. "Let's go before we miss the train." She said and started walking again.

 ** _-  
Hello my flyers. Sorry for the long wait just for this to be a small chapter. I've been busy lately and I have no idea what to do. I'm running off of small ideas and vague dreams right now. I'm sorry guys, I truly am._**

 _ **-Butters**_


End file.
